Unleashing the Truth
by JolexMyHeart
Summary: My take on what should've happened post 13x12 between Jo and Alex as if they were given the chance to build up their relationship once again.
1. Chapter 1

Unleashing the truth.

Sometimes you have to confront the past before you can move forward.

For years Jo had run from her past, figuring running was easier than to deal with her past. But the truth was sometimes your past had a way of catching up with you. Jo had learned this lesson the hard way. When she first showed up in Seattle she never in a million years expected to fall for someone, this place was meant to be a fresh start, a place where she could build a home.

That home hadn't involved a man.

But the unexpected happened, Jo had found herself involved in a deep friendship with Alex, she felt herself falling for him, although she tried to resist. She knew better, getting involved would only put him in danger. But when she had heard those faithful three words from him " I love you." She couldn't deny what she wanted anymore. Perhaps that's when it all started to go wrong. Maybe if she hadn't gotten herself involved with Alex, maybe she could've prevented this from happening.

Four Years that's how long it took for her past to catch up with her. Obviously Jo knew eventually down the line she'd have to tell Alex about her marriage to her abusive husband, but the thought alone terrified her to the core. She knew his temper, she knew what he could do in order to protect her. But just like him, she wanted to protect him from getting himself killed.

Everything seemed to only get worse by the minute, Jo had been forced to turn down Alex's proposal, despite her wanting to marry him, more than anything; she couldn't. Jo was legally married still, and she didn't see herself ever being able to confront her marriage to divorce the guy. When Alex walked out that door, she was sure that meant it was over. She felt her heart break into pieces, she felt numb all over. She felt like her whole world was crashing down.

At that point Jo was sure losing Alex was the worst of it, but even she couldn't anticipate what would happen next. After a night at Joe's to drown her sorrows. " I lost the love of my life." She remembered drunkenly saying to Stephanie before she was left with Deluca. Reason one why you should never allow her to get drunk, she didn't catch herself enough before she spilled out the truth.

That's all she could deeply remember from that night before Alex had beaten up Deluca. Jo blamed herself for what happened. Maybe if she had only taken a cab home, Deluca wouldn't of been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Everything since then had gone downhill.

In a matter of 3 months, within those months Jo hadn't talked to Alex, besides the day or two before when she found herself confessing her darkest secret. Don't get Jo wrong, she wanted to tell him, not only so he wouldn't be taken off guard the following day when the trial was suppose to happen, but because she wanted Alex to hear it from herself, and because he deserved to know.

Her past had caught up with her, and now she had to face her fears. Based on Alex's reaction he understood why she hadn't told him. At the end of the day Jo still feared the male would do something stupid. She always had nightmares of those nights where her husband would beat her, slapping her across the face, sometimes kicking her in the side. The amount of make-up Jo had to buy in order to cover up her bruises. Pretending had been a hobby for her, walking the streets pretending she wasn't in pain, pretending she wasn't married to a guy who would eventually end up killing her. But eventually the beatings nearly every week became too much for her, and she fled.

After leaving the nightmares followed her, but eventually the more she built happy memories with Alex, the nightmares started to fade away. But that night triggered her, seeing Alex beating Deluca, it brought back all the memories of what she ran from. Jo knew the difference between her husband and Alex; Alex thought he was protecting her, from his side it looked like Deluca was taking advantage of her, as for her husband he found enjoyment of hurting her, even if it was over the simplest thing. But Jo was terrified of standing up for herself, still was. She knew Alex didn't mean to but the memories were bought back after seeing him lose his temper like that.

Now those were the nightmares Jo faced.

Jo could only hope with time she could force the nightmare away.

Days passed, Jo was blaming herself. Bailey told her about Alex taking a plead. She felt sick to her stomach, everyone assumed he was behind bars. It was on her right? Alex would've never gone to take a plead if it hadn't been for her confession. She ruined his life, the female was convinced of that. She was damaged goods. The worst part was everyone looked at her at the hospital feeling pity for her. Ben went as far as attempted to say he was sorry about Karev. She put him behind bars, she felt the walls around her closing in suffocating her. It wasn't until Hunt had forced her to leave did she actually crash and burn. She was built for this, destruction followed Jo wherever she went. It was like the second she was by herself the events of the last few months came back to her, but most of all she felt the guilt of Alex being in prison, and next thing she knew the tears started to come down her cheeks. Extending her arm over she took hold of the pillow bringing the item to her chest, letting herself break down for once.

She may be strong, but everyone had to break once in awhile.

It wasn't until Jo heard the knocks on the door did she wipe her eyes of any tears, before she lifted herself up from the bed. Walking up to the small mirror she made sure her hair wasn't a mess and no sign of crying. Jo couldn't help but wonder who was at her door. Taking the small strides to the loft door she pulled the door open revealing Leah and Stephanie. A soft frustrated sigh escaping her lips. Don't get her wrong she liked hanging out with her friends, but in this moment she wanted to stay hidden away.

And just like that Jo felt her whole world stop. Her friends just informed her that Alex wasn't in prison. Did everyone know but her? She felt her body start to shake, but she couldn't sit here, and do nothing. All she wanted was to see him. Jo needed to see Alex to know what she was hearing was true. Maybe she was crazy, but she couldn't stop herself from lifting herself up from the bed, and rushing around the loft before taking her keys. The female didn't waste time before she drove the short distance to Meredith's house.

Everything seemed to stay in slow motion, as she stood in front of the door. What if Alex didn't want to see her? Her body was shaking, feeling numb inside from the events of the past few hours. " You can do this." The female whispered to herself before she raised her fist to the door.

Waiting, waiting, waiting.

Then she sward her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Alex.. Her Alex, he was okay. Nothing was needed to be said before she felt her feet pick up until her body crashed right into him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his own wrapping around her waist. Her nimble fingers clutched onto his thin shirt like if she were to let him go he'd be gone.

In this moment, she felt like she was home.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end. Eventually she was forced to untangle herself from around his body taking a step back. She bit down on her lower lip wanting to say the words " I miss you." But she felt like she had no right to say the words. The look in his eyes told her, he wanted to say something; but he was holding back.

With that the silence had become too much for the brunette, so she turned on her foot attempting to escape. This felt like goodbye, which only broke her heart. That's when the unthinkable happened, she heard him.

" Jo.. Wait"

She felt her heart quicken at the thought of turning around to face the man she loved. Her mind kept going crazy thinking, how mad was he? What did Alex want? The reality was, no matter how scary facing someone was, you'll never know in less you face them.

That's when Jo felt herself turnaround..time to face the music...


	2. Chapter 2

Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 2

Note: I just want to thank all to those who have read and sent reviews, I've read them all, I'm happy you all have liked the first chapter, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Another note being this chapter will include both Jo and Alex's pov's, and will be both pov's through the story in less one chapter includes more of one's feelings.

* * *

Facing the music was always the hard part, but knowing she'd be facing Alex made her fear increase. Jo has been through more destruction than anyone she knew, but seeing the look of betrayal on his face would only make her feel worse. She felt her heart racing, the tips of her fingertips trembling, but like any hurdle she'd had to overcome in life, this was something she knew she had to face. Taking the first step shifting her body around, her eyes landed on his own, she felt like his eyes were boring into hers as she took the final steps back over to him. Jo was careful to keep the distance between them, especially not knowing what he'd say.

" Alex.." His name slipped from the tip of her tongue so easily like she never stopped saying the name. Now she could only wait.

For years Alex assumed he was the damaged one, but with the new information he's gotten as of late about Jo he was starting to see maybe the pair were both as damaged, but he felt like they could help one another. The news about Jo being married never changed how he felt, it only made her rejecting him, the way she reacted to his incident with Deluca make sense. He'd admit he overreacted, but if you saw some guy above your obviously drunk girlfriend you'd think he was taking advantage of her. Maybe Jo wasn't his girlfriend, but it looked wrong all together. He'd also admit, with the knowledge he knew now, it made sense why she's kept her distance, he was sure he managed to trigger her memories of her past. Guilt washed over him just thinking about the painful memories he inflicted on her by his actions. Maybe that's partly why the male was going to take the plead, he was guilty, but most of all he wanted to protect her.

But somehow he wasn't the only guy in Jo's life that wanted to keep her safe. Deluca had made his intentions clear to him that night; why he dropped the charges. It had nothing to do with knowing he was sorry for hurting Deluca, but because he wanted to protect Jo. When Alex left the hospital that night, after having a talk with the intern it left the male uneasy. He knew that look all too well, plus the feeling of wanting to protect someone, Deluca had feelings for jo; he wasn't a idoit. But maybe that's why when Alex left and arrived home he came to the conclusion that Deluca was the better man. Deluca obviously cared deeply for his ex, enough to let himself not go to prison for a crime.

Alex didn't deserve Jo, if it came down to choosing, he put himself in Jo'd shoes, she deserved someone like Deluca not himself. Maybe that's why he decided when he got to Meredith's house that he was gonna stay away from his ex.

Unfortunately that plan hadn't worked too well considering Jo was now standing before him. He should've let her walk away after that brief hug, but his heart had gotten the best of him. His heart was in a puddle of pieces if the two were to leave their relationship like this. Taking up any pride he had left when it came to Jo he turned on his foot taking a step to the swing that was on the porch. Setting himself down his eyes traveled to her face. " Come sit." He whispered in hopes she'd get the hint he wanted to talk before the pair said their goodbyes.

It wasn't until he felt the weight shift on the wooden swing did the male realize she came and sat down. Alex couldn't look at her, if he were to look over at her features he knew he'd fall to pieces.

" I understand why you kept your secret for so long, I'm not mad about that. I just want to know if you would've told me if you didn't almost have to testify?" Alex needed to know that she'd tell him eventually, he thought he'd have that right.

His question took her for a whirlpool, if Alex were to ask her anything she figured he go for asking the deeper questions. Tilting her head up, her glaze landed on his face, she could tell the male was confused by the way his eyes was focused on the ground. " I don't know. I wanted to tell you, but it's too dangerous. It was better to leave you in the dark. But Alex.. You need to know everything between us is real, I never lied about anything." Her voice came out trembling, she swore she felt like she'd break at any second.

" You should've told me, no matter how dangerous it was. You know I'd protect you from anything. I'd die for you if it came down to it. But that's not why I asked you to sit down. I know you're blaming yourself for me almost going to prison. It's not your fault, none of this is. I chose to hit Deluca, none of this is on you. " Without realizing it, Alex had reached over grasping onto her hand, he felt the need to feel that connection between them.

Jo let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. His words proved that Alex knew her all too well. No one had thought she blamed herself when the whole hospital thought Alex.. Her Alex had been behind bars, they all pitied her for seeing how upset she was. No one knew her as well as he did; that was given. But not even his words could mend her thoughts. " If I hadn't gotten drunk that night you wouldn't of saw Deluca on me. I put you in that situation. I'm sorry for everything. If I would've just told you when you asked why I couldn't marry you, none of this would've happened.

You may not blame me, but I take responsibility for everything. Before I leave I want you to know I love you, that hasn't changed." She knew she shouldn't utter the three words, but she felt like Alex needed to know that she loved him, even if the pair couldn't be together. For all she knew this conversation was goodbye.

" Don't take on this responsibility, we all make mistakes, I know that better than anyone. You shouldn't feel like it's your fault, please don't ever think this is on you. Despite everything, I do love you. I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me, and I know it's because of my temper, I'm not gonna lie and say I wouldn't kill him if I had the chance. He hurt you, someone I love, and I hate him for that. You're the same woman I fell in love with, I don't see you differently. Is there any way we can get past this?" Alex knew it was a long shot considering everything that has happened the last few months, but he wanted to work through their issues before giving up on them. Now he only had to wait, as he finally turned his attention to her face. The waiting was the hard part.

Just hearing the words " I love you" from him made her heart quicken. She could tell how important it was for him to ensure she didn't blame herself. She was going to try to stop blaming herself. If it wasn't for the nightmares she had every night of Alex beating Deluca, she'd be saying yes they could get past this, but she couldn't when she had dreams about what he'd done. She knew he wasn't like her husband, but until the nightmares stopped she couldn't see herself with him. If Alex knew he'd feel worse so she decided to go with the easy way out.

" I think it's best if we stay away from each other. I'm sorry."

Those were the last words Jo said to him, before she leaned over brushing her lips against his own in a tender kiss. It was simple, it was goodbye. She couldn't be with him when she was in this state. Lifting herself from the swing she bought herself to her feet starting down the driveway to her car. She felt like she was in a crossroads, her heartbeat for him, wanting nothing more to be with him, but her head told her she needed space to figure her crap out.

In the end her head won out, walking away from him, saying goodbye to what she wanted. She never understood how hard it was to let the one you loved go, until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Unleashing The Truth: Chapter 3

Note: During this chapter the time between events with Alex and Jo are taking place at the same time.

* * *

Frozen; Alex felt frozen in his place on the swing as his eyes watched Jo walk away. He felt hopeless, this was one thing he couldn't stop. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was being an idiot to think the two could attempt to get past this just like that. Obviously what he did brought up bad memories for her. Maybe giving her space was what they needed for the time being. Or maybe Jo really didn't want him anymore, the last thought made the male feel sick to his stomach.

He needed to get inside, get some sleep. Maybe sleeping this night off would give him some clarity in the morning. Lifting himself up from the swing he turned on his foot taking the small steps back into Meredith's house, with one swift movement he closed the door, locking up the door behind him. He felt torn if he should head right into his room or head back into the room where Meredith and Maggie were. He hadn't given an explanation as to why he was stepping out, and kind of just left. When he arrived to the bedroom door, he pushed the door open adjourned peeking his head in.

" Hey, I locked up downstairs, but I'm heading in for the night."

Of course he noticed the concerned look on his friends face, but he honestly didn't want to talk about Jo. The female had already left him way more confused than he wanted to deal with. With that he closed the door, making his way to his room. Getting some sleep was the best option for the time being.

The following morning Alex woke up feeling a sense of dread knowing he'd have to walk through the halls of Grey-Sloan facing his peers, some would be watching him waiting to see if he'd make a mistake, other's would be cheering him on, ensuring he had his head on straight. Worse of all he'd have to see Jo, he had nothing against her, but he was left confused about where she stood when it came to him. He needed to focus on his work, get his head on straight and get back to working with the tiny humans.

Back where he belonged.

Repeating those words to him that morning as he prepared for his first day back at the hospital. Like anything you just had to step back into the water head first, the only way to move forward.

So that's exactly what Alex did, he stopped thinking about his mistakes, and his relationship with Jo. Space is what she wanted, therefore he accepted the truth. He screwed up too much for her to forgive him. His thoughts now consisted of tiny humans, taking care of his patients. He was back to where he belonged. For days he tried to keep himself together, his emotions. When it came to work he was focused, better than ever, but when it came to his personal well being he was a bloody mess. It wasn't like he could talk to anyone about his feelings. If he were to attempt to talk to Meredith she'd somehow make the conversation about her. The only one he truly felt comfortable enough talking to about his feelings were Arizona. Of course he wouldn't blurt out about Jo's husband, but more for someone to straighten out his feelings and what to do when it came to Jo.

After awhile of keeping yourself together and carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, you have to give in a little. Perhaps that's why when he found Arizona sitting at the nurses desk in the Peds wing he took the opportunity to pick her brain on his feelings. Although he didn't get the chance to say anything before the blonde asked him first hand.

" You okay? You seem a bit distracted." The blonde asked her friend. She had noticed the way Alex had been lately when he thought no one was looking. Of course Arizona understood why he seemed a little off, he just managed to escape prison, but she felt the need to check in.

Alex attempted to play it off that he was completely fine, but when the blonde asked this gave him the chance to talk about how he's been feeling.

" How do you move on? How do you know it's a lost cause, or that you should fight for the one you want to be with? I've been with my fair share of women, you know that. But Jo... I don't know, am I crazy for wanting her back?

I saw her the other night, when we hugged it just felt right you know..? But then she told me she thought we needed to stay away from each other. I'm being a idiot right? Jo practically told me she didn't want me and here I am pinning over her." The male finally let a breath out he hadn't realized he was holding. Maybe if someone told him Jo was a lost cause he'd give up. Therefore mark his surprise when he heard what Arizona said next.

Arizona listened intently to the guy she mentored, it was rare that she ever experienced him wanting to talk. Recalling it normally took some pulling to get Alex to open up; especially about his feelings. It was obvious he knew what he wanted, but he was conflicted on what he should be doing about his feelings.

" Sometimes you can't move on, even when you know you should. You aren't any crazier than the rest of us, I promise. I think what you had with Jo was special, she was that one person that understands you better than anyone. It's not easy to give up on someone you love. Listen I know it's hard, but if you love her as much as I know you do don't let her slip away. I say maybe give her some space considering everything that's happened, but don't let her think you don't love her. Make it known how you feel, even if you two can't be together right now. Do what your heart wants." She wasn't the expert when it came to advise, but hopefully her words gave him some insight into what to do.

" Thanks for listening, I'll take what you said into account." With a genuine smile tugging along his lips he lifted himself up from the chair to get back to work. After his conversation with Arizona he felt a sense of clarity, he felt like he knew what he had to do.

Tell Jo that he'd wait for her to be ready to give him another chance.

* * *

As for Jo following the night she last saw Alex, she assuming after getting a sense of closure that she'd be able to sleep peacefully, but for her that wasn't the case. The hardest thing the brunette had to do was say goodbye to the one she loved, but with the constant nightmares of Alex beating Deluca repeating on a loop every time she closed her eyes, she couldn't be with him.

Her heart ached for him, to lay in his arms again, but her head knew staying away from him was right.

For days since that night, Jo hadn't been able to sleep a wink, the longest she slept was maybe a hour before her body would joint up with sweat on her forehead, her breathing increased. It took adjusting to the light in the loft to realize it was all a dream. Even with the lack of sleep Jo had managed to work her shifts at the hospital, as of late she had ended up on Amelia's service. The two weren't friends, but the brunette doctor would constantly ask her if she was okay.

" I'm fine."

The only response the female could say. Maybe after awhile of uttering the words " I'm fine" it becomes real. Being fine Jo was built for. She's been through so much over the years, being abandoned as a baby, going from different foster homes, to living in her car, to marrying a guy she thought she loved who turned up to be a guy that nearly beat her to death, and now where she was reminded every night of her past.

Jo dreaded being at the loft, but she had nowhere else to go. She needed to fight through the nightmares, the pain she felt when being here. Deluca told her that she should talk to someone, but Jo knew better. To keep everyone safe it was best she kept quiet. You build walls up to protect yourself, it even takes a lightyear for someone to break the walls down. It was still early for anyone to go to sleep, but considering the bags under her eyes for the lack of sleep Jo gets each night, she decided to settle in early. Once she had settled into the bed, with the covers pulled up, Jo looked ahead letting her eyes drift shut as he laid her head back against the pillows. She was attempting to sleep with the lights on. Sometimes if there's light the dreams might not come; at least Jo believed so.

She was drained, maybe that's why the sleep came so easily to her that night, but with her luck only for a few hours. One second Jo was laying in her bed peacefully, the next images of Alex's fist digging into Deluca's head invaded her mind. Jo's voice ringing out " Alex Stop.. Please" But he didn't stop hitting the intern. That's when it became too much and Jo's eyes snapped open adjusting to the light of the loft all over again. Bringing her fingers up to her face she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Jo couldn't do this anymore.

She couldn't handle the dreams all on her own anymore, she needed help.

Reaching over Jo took hold of her phone, rushing to dial the number before bringing her phone to her ear. Ring... Ring... Ring... until she heard a voice on the other side.

" Hey.. Can you come over? I need help." That's all Jo said to the person on the other line before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

Unleashing the Truth:Chapter 4

Note: For this chapter I had asked to know what friendship you would like to see when it comes to Jo. Most said a friendship between Amelia and Jo, but for it to make sense I needed to add another person.

* * *

Waiting, Jo swore she could hear the clock ticking as she waited. She knew it was late and that she should consider herself lucky the person she called had even agreed to come over. But she only craved sleep, the lack of sleep was starting to get to her. Jo was hoping after talking to someone she'd be able to get the much needed sleep. She missed having the happy thoughts of Alex, she felt conflicted; her heart wanted to be with him, but she knew she couldn't until she cleared her mind of the trauma from that night.

Tick, tock.., tick, tock... the ticking of the clock could be heard throughout the four walls of the loft until the brunette heard the knocking on the door. Lifting herself up from the covers, she pulled her hair back into a messy bun, wrapping herself in a cozy blanket before her feet shuffled over to the loft door. In one swift movement her fingers pulled back the door revealing her visitor.

" Hey..oh you brought Amelia."

Jo felt herself confused she had called Stephanie to come over, knowing she couldn't call Deluca. Yeah she and the intern were close friends, but the topic of Alex was a sensitive one when it came to the intern. But her friend didn't mention anything about bringing the Neuro attending with her.

" I hope it's okay. I was at the hospital with her when you called. Maybe she could help."

Stephanie had been helping Amelia hide from Owen, although she hated being stuck in the middle between attendings, she had total respect for the brunette attending, but she felt bad leaving her when Jo called; which resulted in Amelia tagging along. She only hoped her friend wouldn't be upset.

" It's fine, come in."

With one swift movement Jo felt herself step aside to allow her friend and Amelia inside. Once all three were inside she closed the door ensuring the door was locked. It wasn't that Jo thought someone would break it, but with her dreams she always liked to be safe. Turning herself around she descended back down to her spot on her bed. Pulling her knees into her chest as she rested her head on her knee.

Jo wanted to talk, but obviously she couldn't say more than her dreams, if the dreams hadn't gotten so bad, she wouldn't even be in this position. It was the moment of truth, maybe talking would set her free of her nightmare. Looking to her friend and Amelia that sat across from her, Stephanie was sat at the edge of her bed giving her a concerned look as for Amelia she was sitting in the chair looking worried for the resident. Taking one last deep breath before she heard her own voice...

"I keep having dreams about Alex, the way he beat Deluca. Everytime I close my eyes I go back to that night when he nearly killed Deluca. I want them to stop." The fear was evident in her voice, all she wanted was to see Alex the same as she did a few months ago.

" Jo.. You've been through a trauma it's normal to have dreams about what happened." Stephanie had began to say. " Even I know Karev isn't a bad guy he made a mistake, if he was a bad guy you wouldn't of been with him." The other resident didn't know the best way to handle the situation, it was news to her everything Jo had been going through. At work she seemed to be fine.

" If I may.." Amelia started to speak knowing full well what trauma could do to a person. When Jo gave her a nod she knew she had approval to speak. " Have you tried talking to Alex about this? Maybe if you have a conversation with him it would help. Sometimes you have to confront the nightmares to move forward. When I was having a bad day not that long ago, with a little boy I had flashbacks to something that happened to me and Karev he was there. He just let me speak and he listened. Deep down you know he's a good guy. I think to get through this you should consider talking to someone a professional, or even Alex himself."

" I can't talk to Alex, he already feels guilty enough about what he did. If he knew I was having nightmares about him, he'd never forgive himself." The two acted like it never crossed her mind to tell her ex, but it had the last time she saw him. But Jo knew better than to confide in him, she didn't want to burden him with her problems.

" Jo.. You can't keep living like this, obviously it's starting to take it's toll on you. I know it's scary, but you need to consider doing something to change what's been happening. We're not gonna tell you what to do, but we're here for you." Amelia and the resident were never really friends, but she understood enough to know sometimes you needed someone even if you weren't ready to admit it.

Jo sat there in silence, taking in every word that was being said. She knew Alex was a good guy, despite everything she knew he would never intentionally do anything to hurt her, that's why she was conflicted. " I love him, you know which is why I'm struggling.. Until these dreams go away I don't see a life where I can be with him." Her happiness with him, the other night it pained her to walk away from him, despite it being right.

" I'm not saying you should tell him if you think Alex will take it hard, but I think the other option to deal with the dreams is to figure out why you're having them." Amelia had stated before she had gotten up from her spot preparing to leave. " Are you staying or do you need a ride?" The question was directed at Stephanie.

" Jo do you want me to stay with you?" Even if her friend said no, the resident wasn't going to leave her friend who was obviously a mess. When Jo shook her head no, Stephanie decided she was staying. Turning her attention to the neuro attending she gave a short nod telling her she'd be staying.

Once Amelia had dismissed herself from the loft, Jo tried to protest against her friend from staying. Even if she wanted desperately for her friend to stay, she wasn't one to admit it. Jo had learned to depend on only herself, she saw herself as weak if she were to ask for help, or admitting to needing someone. But seeing as her friend wasn't going anywhere she made a stride to lift the covers back from the bed to pull herself under, and making move for Stephanie to lay down. She considered both options to what Amelia mentioned, she couldn't go see someone because the root of her dreams wasn't only Alex, it was the underlining of all her nightmares from her past. She was actually considering going to Alex, she wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want him to feel guilty.

Sometimes caring about someone messed with your mind, but she had time to consider her options. Hopefully when she woke up Jo would have some clarity.


	5. Chapter 5

Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 5

Note: For the record I really don't understand the medical terms, so it will be very rare that you ever see me use them in my chapters. It will basically just be implied that they're at the hospital.

* * *

For the first time in weeks Jo felt like she'd gotten a decent amount of sleep. She had found herself being able to sleep for more than a few minutes, her eyes didn't flicker wide open until a few hours later. Lifting herself up she looked to the small clock at the side table she saw it was 6am. Only 30 more mintue's before she had to get up, deciding it wasn't worth it to go back to sleep, Jo shifted herself out of the bed attempting not to wake up Stephanie. Her eyes drifted to the shelf where she kept her box of things that reminded her of Alex. Stepping over to the shelf she picked up the box bringing herself over to the small table at the center. She still didn't know what to do. She was hoping she'd get some sign as to what the right thing to do was. Deep down she felt she should confront Alex, it was either talk to Alex or Deluca; the only two people that knew her darkest secret.

Maybe looking through her memories with Alex would set her mind at ease.

Sitting there, her eyes scanning over the happy times between her and Alex, from April's almost wedding a few years back, there was one picture that was taken briefly after they had moved into the loft. Just maybe bringing out this box meant she was mentally telling herself she should talk to Alex.

That's when she decided that day at the hospital she's find Alex and tell him what's been going on. Jo was taken from her thoughts when she heard her friend stirring awake, lifting herself up she knew it was time to get ready for the day.

* * *

After his talk with Arizona he felt like he had a better sense as to what he should be doing. He had decided to give Jo another day of space before he approached her. It helped that Alex didn't see her for most of his shift. The male knew he needed to figure what he wanted to say before attempting to talk to her. Sometimes he tended to mess up when it came to his words, but this time it had to be right. He wanted to make it clear he was willing to give her as much space as she wanted, but that he wasn't going anywhere; but if after he made his intentions clear Jo still didn't want a future with him then he'd be forced to accept their relationship was over. The thought alone made him feel like his heart could shatter to pieces.

But today was another day, he told himself he needed to be open about where he stood no matter what, even if he ended up hurt in the end. Alex had just gathered his charts for the morning intending to go meet Arizona since the two had a early surgery, but as he was heading down the hall he couldn't help but notice her. She was talking to Edwards as the two waited for their assignments he was sure. Alex felt himself stop in his tracks, he just needed to wait it out, when the right time came he'd talk to her.

" You can do it Karev.." The blonde peds surgeon whispered teasing her friend as she came up behind him. " You know what's better than watching Wilson, is actually talking to her." The blonde couldn't miss the opportunity to mess with him. " But that's going to have to wait, but after our surgery talk to her." She gave him a pointed look before she walked ahead of him with a happy step in her footing.

Alex only shook his head at his friend, besides Cristina she was the only one who would even bother to tease him. If it were Meredith let's just say she wouldn't care enough to bug him, she tended to turn the conversation on herself. He soon fell into step behind Arizona making his way to the OR. At this time he needed to put his thoughts about Jo on the back burner he'd have time to clear the air with her later.

* * *

For Jo that morning when she arrived to Grey-Sloan she seemed in a better mood. It seemed as if her talk with Stephanie and Amelia the night before helped, along with her discovery this morning; in the end she knew by the days end she was gonna talk to Alex. She didn't know what she'd say yet, but she kind of hoped when the time came the words would just come to her.

After she had changed into her light blue scrubs she had started walking with Stephanie down the hall ready to part ways where she was going to meet Dr. Avery while her friend went to meet Amelia for their service. That's when she caught sight of him, her Alex. Yeah she still referred to him as hers, although he wasn't for the time being. It was weird just seeing him made her heart race, but considering he was with Robbins she thought it was best to hold off from exchanging words with him.

From that point on in the day Jo found herself busy with different patients. One thing she would say is Avery tended to keep her busy. Which in her mind was a good thing, considering it stopped her mind from going elsewhere. Jo was lucky if she was able to find time to have lunch, which didn't come until the very end of her shift. By 7pm she was just getting out her scrubs and into a pair of jeans with a simple red shirt. Once she was done her mind was set on just waiting to see when Alex would be getting out. The female figured if she were to show up at Dr. Grey's house she'd get some attitude she didn't have time for; it was simpler this way.

What Jo didn't expect was for Deluca to be out in the lobby waiting for her. She and the intern were friends, considering he was the only one she could confide to for the past few months she'd say it brought the two closer. When they last talked the intern admitted to removing the charges against Alex, not for him but for her. She knew then, and also based on words he spoke to her before that he may have deeper feelings for her. Maybe that's why Jo had been trying to keep her distance, but here he was. Deluca wasn't stupid enough to try anything right? Even though she wasn't with Alex, she was in no state to consider dating. Besides Jo didn't see Deluca like that. " Hey.." She said to the intern as she got close enough.

" Hey, I'm sorry if you're in a rush, but I needed to say something I've been holding in." The intern started to say to the woman he's had his eye on for some time. Despite everything that's happened in the last few months the only good thing to come out of it was his friendship with Jo. He believed she deserved someone better, someone that would treat her right, he wasn't trying to be bias but he didn't think Karev was that guy.

Oh no, those simple words running through her mind as she had the feeling what Deluca was about to confess. She needed to shut him down now. " Please... don't say anything. I think I kn-…." Jo never got the chance to finish her sentence before she felt a pair of lips on hers. Did he really? She felt frozen for a second not knowing what was happening. Once she came to her senses her hands came up pushing him away. " What are you doing? I don't know what I did to give you the impression there was something between us. Listen I like you, as a friend. You've been great, but friends is all we'll ever be." It was shown on her face how guilty she felt, especially when she saw the heart broken look on his face. She heard him mumble a "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Before he started walking away. Why were guys falling for her left and right? Jo would never begin to understand it. She needed to shake that kiss off before she went to find Alex.

* * *

Unknowingly to Jo, Alex had just witnessed the scene before him. He had come out of surgery in a better mood, after Arizona had attempted to coach him on the right thing to say to her. He was prepared and had heard from Jackson that the resident was heading out, in order to catch the brunette he had headed straight for the lobby only to witness Jo kissing Deluca. He didn't stick around long enough to see her push him away.

Just this morning he thought there was hope for the pair, but now he only wished he could erase the image he just saw. He felt anger rushing through his veins, although he once told himself Deluca was the better guy. It didn't make the pain hurt any less. He had hope just seconds ago, but now he felt shattered inside. He lost and the better guy had won.


	6. Chapter 6

Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 6

Note: I love how everyone has loved the story, it's only going to get better I promise, but unfortunately due to my work updates will slowly come. I'm hoping to update at least once a week, I'm not forgetting the story I just can only write when I have time now. Also I've gotten all the jolex ideas you've asked me to write, I will write them eventually, about when its unknown, but they'll be written.

* * *

Jo couldn't tell how long she had stuck herself waiting for Alex, but eventually she had to tell herself maybe she should've called or texted letting him know she was waiting for him. Maybe that's why before she gave up on Alex, she had pulled her phone out pressing the 1 on her phone, don't laugh but Alex was still on speed dial on her phone. Ringing, ringing, ringing, but eventually the call went to voicemail. What was Jo expecting after she told him she wanted space between them? Jo had still hoped if she needed him that Alex would answer. But maybe everything really was different now. Slipping her phone back into her pocket she made the strides to the sliding doors stepping out into the windy night.

* * *

His mind was going crazy at the sight he just saw. Jo and Deluca; it was something he hadn't seen coming at least not on Jo's part. He wasn't a idiot he saw the way Deluca looked at his ex, it's the same look he would give Jo when she wasn't looking. But he never thought the intern would have the guts to tell Jo how he felt. Yes if you look at the facts Deluca was the better guy, but it didn't mean the pain hurt any less.

Letting a frustrated sigh escape his lips, he brought his hands to cover his face. Alex wanted to scream, but he was attempting to keep himself together. He was gonna go home, but now he needed something to distract himself. If he could forget what he saw he could pretend it never happened. The one thing the male didn't want was for Arizona to tease him some more which was something he knew would happen if he were to go back into the Peds wing. Perhaps that's why he ended up meeting Jackson and Owen near the trauma wing. It seemed the guys were going to Joe's to get drink, just what he needed right? That's what he thought, he needed to move on, he couldn't let Jo have the satisfaction of hurting him. Alex has had a lot of ups and downs when it came to relationships in his life, but Jo was different he always felt that way, but maybe it's because he fell harder for her than anyone else. Alex always thought she understood him better than anyone, with both their histories, it just felt right when the two were together.

" Karev, you want to come to Joe's? You look as if you could use a drink." Jackson Avery had commented to his fellow doctor. Jackson noticed the way the male seemed to be lost in thought, it looked like he needed to drink, which is why he thought to invite him.

Alex shifted on each of his feet as he pondered his options on how to move forward with the situation he's in when he heard the question. Lifting his head. his eyes landing on the two expecting men. " Yeah, I'm in." Maybe a night out with the two guys is exactly what he needed, especially with all the emotions running through his body.

* * *

It wasn't long before Alex found himself sitting on one of the stools at the bar besides Jackson and Owen. Based on what he knew all three had a bunch to drink about. He knew Amelia and Owen weren't doing well, and Jackson and April were a whole other story he had no wish to dig into. But the good thing was none of the men wanted to talk about why they were here. That was until Jackson started asking him questions after a few drinks.

" What's got you so down Karev anyways?" Jackson had began to ask, there were rare times where all men would gather and talk. Sometimes when they got too frustrated with their women they'd have conversations, but Alex seemed a bit stressed out per-say.

" What do you think? I just saw Jo kissing a freaking intern. I don't know what to do." The male huffed out as his lips formed into a thin line.

" I thought you two were broken up, doesn't she have the right to kiss, or see whoever she pleases." Maybe that's when he put his foot into his mouth. It was obvious from the way his friend's chin clenched from his words that Alex didn't like what he said.

With a clenched jaw he turned his attention to Jackson before he started to speak. " Says the one who's playing house with his ex-wife. Jo and I may not be together, but I thought we still had something. I'm pathetic I know. " Alex brought his next drink to his lips taking a hard long sip.

" Don't listen to him, if you want Wilson, you tell her, do what my wife is incapable of doing, fight for your love, or if you think she's not worth it walk away." That's all the advice he had, Owen was dealing with his own problems, he didn't want to take on much more.

After that all men became silent, continuing to drink until the bar was close to closing. Alex didn't get drunk, he felt like he needed some time to really think about his relationship with Jo. When he left the bar he thanked his friends for getting him out, before he took a cab back to Meredith's, he also started to feel like he needed to get out of his friend's house. He could crash at Meredith's for the rest of his life. He needed to pick his life back up and build his own life, not stay in hers.

Eventually you have to give up, even if it felt like the hardest thing. For Jo she always knew when someone didn't want to talk to her. For a week she had been waiting for Alex to call her back, but she wasn't dumb she got the message loud and clear. Even at the hospital when she ran into him and she tried to talk to him, he would run off claiming he had a patient to check on. But what frustrated Jo the most was; that she didn't understand why he was pushing her away. But enough was enough. Jo had decided she'd confront him today, and then she'd give up and let the two go their separate ways.

* * *

It was a lot harder to hunt Alex down, than she thought it would. But Jo blamed that on her being busy going from plastics and Ortho all day, so it wasn't until she spotted him coming out of the NICU, Jo thought to herself this was her chance to get some answers. Without thinking she took a stride toward the PEDs attending, when she got close enough her hand took hold of his own whispering " Don't ask, just follow." She decided she needed to take charge of the situation.

Within a matter of seconds Jo had dragged Alex into the nearest supply closet. She told herself she could face him, like ripping off a bandage. It wasn't until she heard the clicking of the door did she actually turn herself to face him.

Alex had spent the last week thinking. He took Owen's advice, but at the end of the day in his mind Jo made her choice, if she saw any future for the pair she wouldn't have kissed Deluca, he needed to move on. So that's what he decided to do. First things first he started looking for a small apartment, he needed to build a life outside of Meredith. To him staying with her was always meant to be temporary, it was only meant to be until he worked things out with Jo and moved back to the loft. But now that there was no future with Jo, he needed to move into his own place. He had spent the last week avoiding her, but somehow he ended up in a supply closet with the one he had tried to stay away from. His eyes flickered over to her exhausted face, it was obvious she hadn't been sleeping that much lately.

" What do you want? You know I have work I should be doing. " His words rang out in a huff, the last thing he wanted was to be talking to his ex.

" I want to know why you're avoiding me. I know you've learned a lot lately that could change your opinion of me, but I at least thought you'd still be there to talk to. Yeah I know I said I needed some time apart, but I was wrong." Jo pleaded with him.

" If you think someone to talk to so bad, why don't you go off talking to your so-called boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me I have real work to do." Alex didn't have time to be her friend, when his heart-felt shattered thinking about Jo and that intern.

His words made her feel confused. What boyfriend? She tried to stop herself but she felt herself start laughing when it sunk in what he thought. She was in no state to be seeing anyone, but even if she was, the only one she wanted to see was in front of her. But she realized she needed to act fast when she notice Alex making a beeline for the door. Moving her body she slid herself in between the door and the male.

" Stop, let me explain! It's not what you think, just please wait." Her voice was low, nearly pleading with Alex. That's when it hit her, he must've seen the kiss with Deluca, but it was a misunderstanding. She only hoped he'd give her time to explain.


	7. Chapter 7

Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 7

Standing there with his ex in the supply closest was the last thing he wanted to be doing, especially after seeing Jo kissing that intern Deluca. Just the thought alone made him sick. If it were anyone else asking him to hear them out Alex knew he'd be out the door. But he knew he was a goner the second his eyes laid on hers, Jo giving him that pleading look he knew he couldn't just walk away. But with all the love he had for the brunette, came a load of pain as of late.

" Fine talk, but you've got 5minutes, because I don't have a lot of time." Alex wasn't trying to come off as harsh, but he did have patients to get to, but a part of him knew he needed to hear her out. Maybe what he witnessed the other day was all wrong, but the bottom line was he would never know in less he listened.

As for Jo, she wasn't sure how he'd react. He seemed distance which was why she was forced to drag Alex into a supply closest. Unlike all the other times where she took him into the supply closets for quick kisses in between shifts, and the one time her intern year where she brought him donuts, this time around the two weren't exactly on good terms. But hopefully by the end of this conversation Jo would know if he was ready to hear about her nightmares. When he finally gave her the okay to speak Jo let out a sigh of relief she hadn't known she's been holding in.

" Thanks for hearing me out." Jo felt the need to tell him that she was grateful that he was willing to hear her out, considering that she's given him every reason to walk away from her. Any sane person would've walked away, but the fact Alex was still standing there in front of her gave her a sense of hope.

Something Jo had given up on months ago, but it seemed Alex bought the hope inside her.

" First, I didn't kiss Deluca, he kissed me. I was waiting in the lobby for you because I wanted to talk to you, but then it all happened so fast and he kissed me. I'm not seeing Deluca I can tell you that. " In Jo's mind, she didn't owe Alex anything, but she felt like he deserved to hear the truth from her, at least some truth. All she had now was that he believed her.

He processed what his ex was saying, based on the look on her face he knew she was telling the truth. You could say Jo had this pull over him, where he couldn't help but forgive her. But the two are broken up Jo shouldn't have to justify herself to him, but it meant a lot that she was willing to.

" I believe you Jo, besides if you were seeing Deluca I doubt you'd go out of your way to pull me into a supply closet." The male was trying to crack a joke, but that didn't result in the tension to disappear between the pair. He couldn't stop himself from asking the question that seemed to be attached to his mind. " What did you need to talk about?" He wasn't an idiot, he knew there had to be a reason for Jo wanting to see him; after all she had been the one that told him just a week ago that the two needed some space. Which was probably why he felt confused in this moment.

Jo felt her hands trembling, she was starting to get nervous. If there had been any way the female would've kept quiet and continued to keep her distance, but she wanted to get some sleep, and from the looks of it her nightmares would continue until the day she talked to someone. Unfortunately the only person Jo could talk to was Alex. It wasn't that she didn't want to confide in him, she did; but she was terrified that Alex would blame himself.

" Listen this isn't the place I wanted to do this, but there's always a moment and it seems this might be the moment. I've been having nightmares of that night..." Her voice started trembling, she felt her hands shaking just thinking about that fateful night. The flashes started repeating through her mind, Jo had to remind herself that it was all in the past, that she was with Alex; someone she trusted more than anyone. " It used to be when he... My husband would beat me, the only time I didn't have nightmares was when I was with you, but now all I see is you hurting Deluca. I know you didn't mean to hurt him, I know your nothing like him, but the nightmares won't go away. Please don't blame yourself. This isn't on you, I'm just damaged." Her voice turned to trembling, to pleading with Alex to understand that she didn't blame him. Jo would always blame herself if this destroyed him, he already had taken on so much. Alex didn't deserve this too.

Alex stood there in shock, out of all the things that could come out of her mouth; nightmares were the last, he thought. The worst part was he inflicted these nightmares on her. Alex heard what she said, but it didn't stop him from blaming himself. Maybe the male wasn't good for her after all, but even if that were true, he knew he needed to help her. Of course, right when he was about to say something his pager went off.

Saved by the bell, right?

His eyes met hers, that look on her face of being terrified after telling him the secret she had been harboring for months. " Jo... I'm sorry. I want to talk I do. But I have to go see my patient. Can we meet later at the loft?" Alex didn't want her to think he wasn't interested in helping her, because that wasn't the case. He wanted to be there for her the best he could. He waited until he got the nod of approval from the brunette before he turned on his foot taking a step out of the supply closet. He didn't know what the future held for the pair, all Alex was sure about was helping his ex.

What more could Jo say when he left " no don't leave" Jo wasn't one to depend on anyone, but in this case, she felt she needed Alex more than she cared to admit. She ended up mumbling an " Okay" before the brunette had picked up herself up to get back to work.

Jo only hoped confiding in Alex ended up being the right choice, and didn't end up shattering them both even farther.


	8. Chapter 8

Unleashing the Truth Chapter 8

Since the supply closet Jo felt like she was lost in her thoughts. On one hand she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, there was no more secrets from Alex. But on the other she thought she may have destroyed him in the end. That feeling of messing him up she feared more than anything.

But Alex was too nice to tell her how messed up she was.

God the resident needed to stop talking to herself, before she drove herself insane, which at this rate would happen sooner or later.

Jo was already insane, she was sure of that, but talking to herself would mean she was crazy. The resident just wished she could shut her mind off in order to focus on her work. "Focus." That was the one word she kept repeating herself as she worked with the rest of her patients for the day. One patient actually managed to make her laugh to where she was able to forget about the looming conversation that would be happening with Alex later on tonight.

After Jo finished up her shift at the hospital she had gone into the resident lounge to gather her belongings where she switched from her light blue scrubs to a pair of blue jeans and a simple light green T-shirt, pulling her purse over her shoulder the brunette made her way out of the hospital. She wanted to get back to the loft before it was time for her ex to come by. Although the pair hadn't set an exact time, so Alex could show up whenever he finished.

Just breathe, it'll all be okay. She kept telling herself on her drive back to the loft. She knew the route from the hospital to the loft better than anything, but tonight she felt stressed out. It was probably the thought of the conversation with Alex. Yes, Jo felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, but on the other hand she was still nervous on how this talk would go.

At this point there was nothing to do now, what's done was done.

Arriving back to the loft, the female pulled the door open, before she glanced at the loft she'd stayed in right now, but with the flashes of that night kept flashing through her mind every time she looked to the ground where Alex had beaten the intern. Shaking her head, she placed her bag down on the end table after closing and locking the door. The door locked helped make her feel a little better.

Breathe, in and out, repeat. Jo needed to relax or she'd end up driving herself insane. Now all the brunette had to do now was wait, hopefully Alex would stick to his word and show up...

* * *

His mind was starting to spiral out of control. When did all the women he loved turn crazy? Alex wasn't saying Jo was crazy, because she wasn't. Bad things happen to good people. Jo was amazing, she was an incredible doctor, one of the nicest people he knew, such an open heart, she somehow managed to love him after all his mistakes. His exes were crazy, but not Jo.

But his mind was playing games with him, ever since Jo uttered the words nightmares to him, he couldn't help but start blaming himself. If only he had gained control that night and given Jo and Deluca the benefit of the doubt, maybe she wouldn't be losing sleep.

He wanted to help her, but he couldn't understand why Jo would want his help considering he was the problem here. Stop battling yourself he kept telling himself. Alex needed to just hear what Jo wanted to say. Only time would tell.

Alex figured the pair would be talking for hours about her nightmares, along with all their issues if the couple had any hope of moving forward. After coming off his shift he decided to pick up Chinese food for the pair, especially with the long night on the arisen.

After quickly picking up their food, he made his way to the loft, the route he knew by heart. He missed being at the loft, but most of all he missed being home with Jo. Despite everything he was still hopeful for the couple. After parking his car in the spot, he took his keys placing them in his pocket as he grabbed the bag of food in one hand.

Here goes nothing right?

Jo's nerves had only gotten worse when she waited for her ex to arrive. Every time the brunette thought of Alex as her ex it stung, for the longest time she believed Alex and herself would spend the rest of their life's together, despite her little lie. She still thought they had a future, even without marriage. But now with the mixture of her nightmares, and fear of destroying Alex she felt like nothing could work out. That's when she was lifted from her thoughts when she heard the door.

Alex... He was here. Time to face the music.

Stepping up to the door her shaken hand rounded the nob before pulling the loft door open revealing the peds attending with a bag of food. A half smile came to cross upon her lips as she reached out to take the bag from his grasp. " You didn't have to bring food, I could've cooked us something here." Despite her nerves she couldn't help the way her eyes lit up when she saw him.

" I know. But I figured we had a lot to talk about, why not dig through our discussion with food?" A slight chuckle went ahead to escape his lips as he closed the familiar loft door behind him right before making his way to the kitchen where Jo was already setting up two plates to split the food. " Besides you were never exactly the best cook, I didn't think we needed to burn the place down." Memories of the way he used to always tease her about her cooking came back to mind when he spoke. He knew his ex would know he was purely joking with her.

" Good to know your sense of humor hasn't disappeared, although you'll be happy to know I've been forced to learn how to cook simple meals since you've been gone." Now this conversation bought a genuine smile to her lips. Despite everything, all the troubles the pair have been through in the past months there was something that wouldn't change; the way the pair seemed to joke with one another.

Just seeing that flash of a genuine smile overcome her features brought the biggest joy to him. " We all have to learn some time, it's good to know." And just like that the pair fell into an old pattern where they'd joke with one another. He took it upon himself to grab two clear glasses from the cabinet where he knew the cups were. Taking out a bottle of wine he poured some into each glass for the pair.

Once the pair were seated at the square brown table right outside their small kitchen Alex had placed both cups down in front of them, along with their now full plates of food. The memories of all those late-night dinners after their shifts came to mind. The way she'd laugh when he'd make a lame joke to her. After stressful days with patients sometimes making her laugh was the one thing he could do when she was dealing with a bad day. Now he was on a mission to do the same, especially knowing what the pair would be talking about soon enough.

You could only avoid something for so long, eventually after the food was eaten, their plates were nearly empty, some small talk, Alex even got Jo to laugh some. But he had to start asking questions if he planned on getting anywhere.

" Your nightmares... I'm sorry for everything. How long have they been going on? He didn't know how to bring up the topic, all he did know was he wanted to help her through this the best he could.

Jo knew it was coming, but somehow the pair had managed to get through this dinner without bringing up the elephant in the room. But the brunette was hoping to hold this conversation off until she cleared the table. Bringing her hand up she told him silently to hold off until she lifted herself up from the chair only to take the few steps to the male only to extend her arm down to take his hand in hers. The way their fingers fit together, almost as if their hands were meant to hold each other's. With that Jo let the dirty dishes sit at the table as she led the way over to the couch; it was obvious this conversation was more important than worrying about cleaning right now.

Going back to his original question about how long they've been going on, she released his hand from hers making some distance between them before she gathered her thoughts. " Since the night you beat up Deluca, but before that I still had nightmares about him... the way he beat me, the fear I felt not knowing if he'd find me someday, but the only time I've been able to sleep and felt safe was when I was laying in your arms..."

It all made sense the way her body was always pressed up against his in the bed when they found themselves laying together. The way her frame would cuddle right up to his, she had felt safe, an emotion she hadn't experienced in a while after all the trauma she had endured.

He knew she wanted her space but he saw how fragile she was, so he did the only thing he could do. Alex moved himself over to wrap his arm tightly around her dainty frame. He knew the pair needed to talk about everything, but he wanted Jo to feel safe while they talked. " I'm sorry. I wish I could take away any bad memory you've had, I wish I could take back my actions. I'm sorry." To him there really wasn't much more he could say.

Jo found herself falling right into his embrace, it was weird despite all the bad, the fear she felt, the way she witnessed Alex lashing out months ago and hurting Deluca in front of her eyes; Jo knew Alex would never hurt her. She saw the love in his eyes, and she trusted him with her life.

" You couldn't of. I didn't know what he was capable of until it was too late. I'm the one who stayed. I stayed for so long and allowed him to hurt me, when I should've walked away, or at least told the cops what he was doing, but... I was terrified what he'd do..." By the end of her sentence she felt her voice crack, her last word coming out in a whimper as the tears started to form, straying down her cheeks. Her fingers grasp a hold of his thin shirt, hanging on for dear life.

Alex didn't know how to handle hearing the fact that Jo was blaming herself for everything. It broke his heart to see her breaking into pieces. When he felt the wet tears hit his shirt he instantly pulled her into his chest, letting her fingers run through her brunette locks, while his other hand rubbed her back soothingly to try and calm her down.

" Jo... None of this is your fault. What he did to you was his own fault, please don't think this was on you. He's a monster who saw a weak girl that he could control, that's all if it hadn't been you he would've done the same to the next. I know it seems like if you had done something it would've stopped and he'd be rotting away somewhere, but it's not that easy. If you had gone to the cops and your husband had gotten away with what he was doing I know he would've come after you. Jo, you did the right thing running away. I wasn't there so I can't begin to understand what you've gone through, but I'm here right now, and I'm not going anywhere. "

He hated seeing her like this, all he wanted was to protect her from all things evil. He held her within his arms like his life depended on it. He whispered his next words when he noticed her eyes had closed while she tried to silently cry into his shirt. " It's going to be okay, " With that he kept whispering those words, letting Jo cry who eventually fell asleep within the comfort of his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 9

Note: This chapter there will be a little time jump, for future chapters there will be a bunch of time jumps, also this chapter takes place mostly within 13x14. Also I don't know medical terms and all that Grey's stuff so that's why it's not really described in the story, but I will if people are bothered by that, or if I have Jo doing a major surgery at some point.

* * *

Sleep; it wasn't a concept Jo was used to, but somehow, she managed to archive sleep for more than a few hours. Some of the last few minutes before she passed out was a blur to her. There were small parts she remembered like Alex holding her in his arms while she cried, but that's all she knew. You'd think falling asleep on an uncomfortable couch would make you have one of the worst sleeps, but for Jo it was one of the best. All because she was in the arms of the love of her life.

Jo lifted her eyelids open readjusting her eye sight to the light that was coming from the one window on the side near the loft door. Her eyes darted around the space around her, until her light eyes settled upon Alex. His head was tilted back against the back of the couch, his eyes were still shut, and she could tell he was still asleep by the ease of his steady breathing and the way his chest rose and fell. He's already done enough for her, the least the brunette could do is let him rest. Jo shifted herself slightly only her head was rested on his chest, her eyes sparking by just watching him sleep. She remembered doing this when she'd wake up before him a few mornings before heading to the hospital.

Alex didn't know what it was, but he felt a sense of comfort when he fell asleep. It's been months since he last had Jo in his arms, but now the way the pair fell asleep he felt like he didn't want to sleep without her again. But even Alex knew if anything were to happen between them again it would have to be at a slow pace. The male didn't realize he was falling asleep until it happened. He was content with having Jo in his arms, despite it not being in the best circumstances.

When his eyes flickered open he tried to move a little feeling the ache in his neck from the uncomfortable position he was in. Once his eyes adjusted to the room his dark eyes landed on the brunette who was looking at him. " Good morning." He couldn't help but whisper when he felt a small smile tugging along his lips.

"Morning." Jo mumbled upon seeing his eyes open and seeing his eyes shining. She couldn't deny that she missed waking up with him. That's when Jo decided to try to pull herself up. " I'm sorry for getting all emotional on you last night." She felt bad on some level knowing that he didn't come over to see her cry, but to talk. But digging up the past made her remember all the awful times she's experienced years ago.

"

Jo... Don't apologize I don't care if you cry, if you talk about the past. I want to be here for the good, the bad, for everything." He shook his head slowly as he shifted himself up out of the position he was in. As soon as he stood up he arched his back trying to stretch himself out.

" Okay." Jo honestly didn't know what to say when Alex said things like that to her. She used to when the pair had been so close and happy, but now it felt a little awkward so all the brunette could do was show off a hidden smile that would tell Alex all he needed to.

From that point on the exes ended up eating breakfast, Alex forced Jo to eat the pancakes he decided to make her. He wanted her to eat something, he never knew how much she ate now a day. After some light conversations between them, he took his jacket telling Jo he'd see her at the hospital and if she needed anything all she had to do was call. For the first time in months the pair started the day on a good note, feeling at ease with where they stood.

* * *

3Weeks; that's how much time had passed since that night of falling asleep in Alex's arms. Since that night the pair had seemed to fall into a good grove. They'd have lunch together when they could at the hospital, they'd spend their nights at the loft. For the first time in months, they'd stay up talking for hours. Jo finally having someone to confide in, although she didn't like going into detail much about her marriage to her husband, she kept a hush hush on that topic. But it was the other stuff, the simple things of just enjoying each other's company, laughing over lame jokes Alex tried to make her smile. Alex and herself weren't together they just spent all their time together.

Alex would spend most nights at the loft, some on the couch, and others on the bed. No matter where he fell asleep, there was one constant Jo in his arms. Even when there wasn't anything to say, the silence that filled the room was comfortable. The male felt all in good time, the pair could eventually start talking about the deeper conversation. But he needed to give Jo time, no matter how long it took.

Today started off like any other. Jo had woken up now that she was able to sleep a little better. Somehow, she only managed to fall asleep when she was listening to the sound of Alex's voice. When he wasn't at the loft with her, they'd talk on the phone constantly. Over the stupidest stuff like if it were raining outside, it made the brunette laugh now that she thought about it. It was weird how they went from barely talking to Alex being in her corner like never before. Jo didn't know what time she fell asleep but the last thing she remembered was Alex telling her some lame joke. This morning after getting ready the female arrived to the hospital only to be pulled into a meeting with Eliza and the other residents and some of the 1st year interns. Resting her arm on the black chair in front of her, her ears pealing in to hang onto each word.

The case was on a teen boy whose mother was going to give her son one of her kidney's. Seemed interesting enough to her. A part of her hoped she's be assigned to be on the case, on some level because of Alex, but on the other hand she wasn't sure she was ready to work with him. Yeah personally the pair got on well now a days, but working wise she didn't want to complicate anything.

Lucky for herself she got picked to work with Dr. Karev on that case. Since that meeting her mood seemed to have lifted. Jo was making her way down the narrowed halls until she arrived to the patient's room where she already saw Alex talking to the mother and son. Stepping in she stood closer to the door where she listened to him speak. That's when another man had tried to walk in he seemed like he knew the patient, but the look upon the mother's face seemed to say she wanted nothing to do with him.

" Sir you're going to have to leave." Jo found herself calmly saying but she saw the look on his face, a look she knew all too well. But she tried not to let her thoughts get the best of her. Eventually the husband or boyfriend she assumed had left, but she didn't think he was gone for long.

She felt Alex's glaze on her for second but by the time she had turned back around he was already talking to the mother. That's when she explained that she and her son had run from her husband. She told Alex and herself about the abuse they endeared from him. In that room Jo felt like she was suffocating; all her demons would come back to haunt her down the line. If the husband could find this woman and her son what was stopping her husband from doing the same?

Mastering up a brave face, she put her feelings aside, on some level she felt a sense of a connection to the patient. Maybe if she couldn't do right by herself, she could in the end protect the patient. With that Alex left the brunette to prep the patient for surgery.

Boy had things changed in an instant. From going from acting like he and Jo didn't exist to being inseparable in a matter of weeks. He knew people could end up talking he was already getting asked by Jackson if he and Jo were back on, the truth was Alex wasn't pushing things between them. He knew what he wanted whether it ended up taking months to get them to admit what they wanted was to be together. What the pair had going on now was enough and simple. There was no need to define what the pair had.

Today had been one of his first cases on his own that he was the lead surgeon on the case since the whole near prison situation. Yeah, he's been back since the charges were dropped but this felt different, this was his case. The only thing that made it better was when the male found out Jo would be assisting on the case.

Now a day it was rare that the pair would end up working on a case together. He was in peds and she as a resident would be on any department that she was placed on.

This case took a turn for worse. After learning that the mother and her son that he's be operating on had run away from the woman's husband due to the abuse he inflicted, he couldn't help but glance over at Jo. After learning what she's been through he couldn't help but show concern for her. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but that could wait until a later time.

After prepping the patient, she and Alex were in the scrub room. She could feel his eyes on her, but she tried to pretend he wasn't watching her. With the water hitting her fingers, she took the soap and scrubbed over her hands until she was done. That's when she heard Alex.

" Are you okay?" The male had to make sure his resident was dealing with this case okay, considering all factors involved.

" I'm fine. I can handle this." That was her word, fine, but even if someone says their fine doesn't always mean they are. But in the end Jo just didn't want her peer to treat her any differently just because of their history and what Alex knew about her past.

With a short nod the attending flickered off the sink and turned on his foot to head into the OR. He knew Jo was stubborn if she wanted to talk she would. But he only hoped she realized he'd be there when she decided to let him in.

From that point on the day seemed to only get worse. From realizing this patient and her son were victims like herself from abuse to the mother's two good kidney's turning into only one. She only had one good kidney which meant she couldn't give one to her son. It seemed to be the worse to happen to this woman.

Jo and the others tried to find another option, but there was only one other match the dad. Jo remembered talking to Dr. Hunt right before they started prepping him for the surgery. " He's the only other match isn't her?" It may have been stupid to ask, but Hunt's face told her everything. She shook her head in anger, of course. The guy that abused his wife and son got to be the hero, that didn't sit right with her.

But it was a lost cause now.

Jo kept telling people she was fine. " I'm fine' was now her go to line. But no one knew her well enough to realize she was the exact opposite of fine. Only Alex would double ask her. Of course, she brushed his stares off, she didn't want to be considered weak.

Arriving to the OR before any of the other doctors the brunette resident stepped through the swinging doors walking into the OR, where the husband laid. She felt the need to get this off her chest. He wasn't the hero. " You're not the hero here, you don't get to take this as a win. This is the least you could do." Of course, the husband tried to say he's doing the right thing, but jo didn't see it that way. " No, you think you can worm your way back into their life's." Denial is what he was doing, just like her own husband had done so many times in the past, and because she was terrified she allowed him to get away with it. Making it quick with a stern look the resident told him to keep it to himself, to let the woman and her son go and never look back.

Maybe it was because Jo had never had the courage to face her husband, and tell him what he'd done was wrong. But instead she had stayed until she couldn't handle the pain anymore. For the longest time Jo had believed it was her fault, that she was worth nothing. That on some level she had brought this upon herself, but in reality, it wasn't on her. It felt as if a weight could've been lifted when she confronted that man, the husband. If she couldn't fight for herself, at least she was doing good by standing up for her patient.

She felt the looks upon her after the surgery. It was a success, the teen was goanna be okay along with his mother. In her book that was a success.

After an eventful day like today, all Jo needed was to escape, maybe go back to the loft and watch some dragons, maybe drink a glass of wine. That would help her wind down from today.

After gathering her belongings from her locker. She pulled her arms through the two armholes in her brown jacket, with one swift movement she zipped it up. Taking her bag, she swung over her shoulder. With that she was heading outside, just stepping outside into the cold air. She felt like she could breathe again.

" Jo!" Alex had tried to catch up with her, wanting to check in on her after the case they endured today.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned around mastering up a brave face. Her shoulders deflated with a shrug. " I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." It was sweet yes, but she had been taking care of herself for years. She was built for the pain.

" You don't have to say you're fine. You're forgetting, I know you. You've been holding it in, but I know this wasn't an easy one." He insisted taking a few strides closer to the brunette until he was standing in front of her. " I know your strong, but I'm here." All he could do was try to be there for her.

Tilting her head to the side, she shrugged her shoulders again. Shaking her head slightly, it was like everything, her own abuse, her own history with her husband, feeling like she was worthless, all her emotions had taken over and she collapsed into his strong arms. She didn't wrap her arms around him at first. She waited until she was in his embrace. Swinging her arms around him, her nails dug into the fabric of his jacket. It was like she was holding on for dear life as the tears streamed down her face.

Alex didn't have to say anything while he held her, he refused to let her go through any more pain in less it was out of his control. He just stood there, Jo needed to know he was there.

Sometimes all you could do was let your walls down and break.

It didn't make you weak, it made you human.


	10. Chapter 10

Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 10

Note: This chapter is going to be pure Jolex. Just fluff after what they've been going through. Also, this chapter and chapter 11 will be split. If I wrote it all in one it would be way too long.

* * *

Jo had a bit of a skip within her step now a days. Even with how bad that case between the mother and son was that hit close to home; despite it all the one thing that came out of it was Alex. He had been so supportive, more than he's ever been. It was like something with him had changed in the last few months. But Jo was still playing it off like she and Alex wouldn't a thing. They were just hanging out that's all, yes, they slept in the same bed when he did stay over, but that's it. Jo wasn't sure if she was ready for them to take that step to be together again.

Only time would tell, she trusted that if things were going to work out between them it would at its own pace.

It's been a few weeks and everything seemed to go back to normal the best it could. Jo was a 5th year resident, she'd be taking her boards soon. She needed to not get distracted right now. She's been mainly focused on Ortho, she found a passion within that department, but it was difficult with Torres gone, and no real attending that could teach her the rest she needed to know. Yeah, there were other surgeons but she wanted the best. You could say Jo was being picky.

But today she was in Trauma with Kepner, they had worked on small case, April had let her take charge on how to handle the case. Overall Jo liked trauma but it didn't give her the inspiration she had shared with Torres. But right now, the brunette resident was at the nurse's desk with her patient chart in her grasp. That's when Alex had come up beside her. Lifting her hazel eyes to glance over at him.

* * *

Weeks had passed since this thing, his relationship with Jo shifted. He was trying to be patient but he was starting to struggle. He had been supportive, like he knew he always would when it came to her, but a part of him wanted more. And every time he attempted to bring the topic up she would shrug it off.

Maybe he needed to start taking matters into his own hands, he couldn't help but think.

After his busy morning in the NICU the male attending had decided to let his actions speak for themselves. He knew for a fact neither Jo or himself were supposed to be on call tonight. He used the word " suppose" loosely knowing there was always a chance they'd get called in if a case were to come up.

In a few easy strides Alex had arrived to the desk Jo was currently at. She didn't even really see him come up to her because she too focused on her work. Leaning his upper frame against the counter he just put it out there. " Let's go on a date." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

" A date?" The female questioned narrowing her eyes on the peds attending beside her. Obviously, she knew what he meant, but going on dates hadn't been their thing for quite some time. Yeah at the beginning they'd go out, but once Yang had left and Meredith had dug her nails in Alex it all stopped. There were bigger issues than her husband. Alex had put his best friend first for the longest time and if things were to start up between them again Jo wasn't going to stand for it all over again.

" Yes, you know we go out have fun, I pick you up at the loft." Something told him he'd have to convince her to go along with it. But then her face perked up and she gave him this smile, that's when he knew she'd agree.

" Fine, 7pm don't be late." Somehow one look at Alex and she knew she was goner at this point. Especially when he saw how happy he was to take her out. With a slight shrug she lifted herself up from the counter crossing on over to press a light kiss to his cheek. " Don't be late." It was more of a teasing playful warning before Jo got pulled away to go see her patient.

* * *

Tonight, were the test run. That's what Alex was calling it, yes, the pair had gotten along and were even friends, but Alex wanted more. And he believed Jo did too, but for some reason she was holding back, like she still had one of her walls up. But the male pushed that to the back of his mind. Tonight, was about them going out, hopefully having fun, and seeing what happens. After his shift, he went back to Meredith's to the guest room that still had his stuff. His stuff may be here, but he hadn't exactly been staying here lately. When Alex was getting ready he decided on something causal, since what the pair would be doing wasn't something fancy or anything. Pulling out a simple green T-shirt he pulled the clothing on over his head slipping his arms through the two arm holes. Then he settled on a pair of black jeans slipping the clothing over his legs, with a slight jump until the clothing was all the way up. All he had now was his sneakers which he pulled onto each foot. Once he was ready he extended his hand out to grab his phone, with a few fingers typing away he sent Jo a quick text. " I'm on my way." It was only 6:30 so he knew he wouldn't be late to pick her up. Just like the female had demanded.

* * *

Jo felt nerves running through her veins. She shouldn't be nervous after all it was only Alex, but he had a way of giving her butterflies. But he didn't exactly tell her what the two would be doing tonight. She was positive it wasn't something fancy or Alex would've told her. Her hazel eyes stared into the closet in the small loft upon deciding what to wear that evening. Pulling on a pair of light blue jeans, and a nice red shirt, and her light black jacket on up over her shoulders. Last but not least she pulled on a pair of black boots onto her feet. That's when she glanced at her phone seeing his message. A soft smile crossed over her lips as she grabbed her purse and pulled the long strap over her shoulder. She felt as if her heart was beating out of her chest. Tonight, would be telling them if they still had that special connection they used to share.

As Jo was pulling her hair back in a side low ponytail as she heard the knock at the door. With a swift few steps she pulled the door open revealing Alex. She only hoped her butterflies that were the pit of her stomach would disappear. " Hey." That seemed to be the only word that came to mind.

" Hey! You look beautiful." Of course, Jo always looked beautiful to him, even if he hadn't said it enough. On one level he felt a little awkward, but he also had this exciting feeling running through his body.

A slight shade of red started to form on the tint of her cheeks upon his comment. She shook her head with a smile. " You're on time, I think that's a first." She couldn't help herself from teasing him. He made it so easy."

" Hey, on my defense there was always an important reason, besides I was only ever just a few minutes late." Narrowing his dark eyes upon hers. The way she smiled brighten up her eyes, something the male hadn't seen in a while.

" Whatever you say." With a slight shake of her head Jo playfully pressed her hand against his chest pushing him back. " Come on, let's go." Jo practically grabbed his hand dragging him out of the loft, but she was sure to ensure the loft door was locked.

From that point on Alex was a gentleman, he opened the door for her, trying to show her that he was that good guy she knew and loved. The car ride was silent, while Jo would constantly change the radio station to one she liked. In some ways it felt like old times. It wasn't long before Alex had pulled into the parking lot to the local bowling alley that was in Seattle. It was something fun, where there would be no pressure for either of them.

" Bowling?" Narrowing her eyes on the male she looked upon him questioningly. She wouldn't have expected him to choose this.

Alex had just closed the door after letting Jo out like the gentleman he was trying to be when he was with her. " Yes, don't worry I'll go easy on you." A slight smirk curved onto the corner of his lips as he placed his hand on her back. With that the pair walked into the bowling Alley. After going to the desk and getting a pair of shoes, and setting themselves up at lane 5. Overall it was a quiet night here, so they almost had the place to themselves, besides a few people that were in the middle of games.

Jo felt excited. Growing up as hard to believe as it may be she's never gone bowling. She's seen people bowl, but never gone herself. She was excited for something new, but on the other hand she felt as if she'd embarrass herself. When she noticed the game was all set and that Alex had put her name first that's when she started actually, getting nervous. " Afraid you're going to get beat by a girl is that way your making me go first? " It was best for her to try to lighten the mood than let Alex find out she's never bowled before.

" No, I'll have you know I'm a champ, but I wanted to be kind and let you go first." He was trying to be the gentleman thing, putting his date first. Of course, he's gone bowling before when on rare occasion where he and the guys hang out somehow, they'd end up bowling. So, you could say he had some experience.

Jo only rolled her eyes as she stood up, taking the small strides on over to rectangular bin that held the different kinds of balls. Dipping her hands down she grasps onto the 9-sized ball taking second to figure out how she was supposed to do this. Slipping her fingers in the right position she took a deep breath. That's when she stepped up getting into a small position. Of course, Jo knew she wasn't doing this right but it was worth a shot. With one stride pulling her arm back with little force she threw the ball down the lane. Watching the ball with ease it wasn't long before the ball hit the gutter.

" I suck..." The brunette mumbled under her breath as she walked back only to face Alex.

" Hey, it takes practice." Alex wasn't making fun of her, he brought her here so the pair could actually have some fun. Something the pair hadn't had in quite some time.

Jo only shook her head. What did she expect? The brunette had never gone bowling so why would she know what she was doing? That was the down side of growing up in foster homes, moving from home to home, not having friends. No one cared enough to take you places. But Jo tried not to dwell on it as she walked up with a new bowling roll to try one more time. Thankfully the ball lasted longer before rolling into the gutter when it nearly reached the pins.

" That was better than the last." The male spoke as he lifted himself up for his turn. Alex was trying to come off as supportive.

" It hit the gutter, but it's sweet you trying to cheer me up." She narrowed her eyes on him as she sat herself down in one of the chairs to watch him bowl. It was as if Alex was a secret bowler. The way he had his feet in position one in front, while his other bent in the back. Talk about the way he bent his knee as he swung his arm back before releasing the ball. He was good she thought as she watched the ball roll down the lane before hitting 7 pins. Jo could only shake her head. " What a showoff."

" It's not showing off if I'm just good." The male remarked as he went for his next ball which ended up getting down 2 more pins. So close he thought.

" I thought you said you'd go easy on me." With a slight pout tugging along her lips Jo stood herself up to take her next turn. Normally Jo wouldn't want him going easy on her, she'd handle anything the male threw her way, but today the female knew if she could she'd get what she wanted.

Alex only let a few laughs escape his lips as he walked up behind her placing his fingers over her own that were placed on the blue ball. " Listen you just have to position yourself right." He started off whispering as his hand moved down to her knee helping to bend her leg slightly in the right position. " Your fingers are placed right, but you've got to relax. Slowly glide your arm back and with force release." As he spoke his fingers were now over her own on the holes, his other hand was placed on her waist as he spoke. It felt nice to be close to her again even if it was just to show the brunette how to bowl. With ease he helped Jo out by showing her what needed to be done, next the ball was released and it slowly rolled down the lane only to end up hitting 4 pins. He couldn't help but smile to himself knowing he's done something good.

Alex always seemed to surprise her lately. Even Jo had to admit this was pretty fun. Well the part where Alex started directing her with ease on how to bowl; that was fun. The way his fingers seemed to fix perfectly on her own, the way he was so gently with the glides of his hands. Jo had always envisioned a moment like this with him, but for once it was becoming a reality. And then the ball actually hit the pins. Only 4 but that was better than nothing.

Jumping up with excitement, the resident felt as if she was a child. She couldn't describe the feelings she felt in this moment. Turning within Alex's arms she nearly jumped the male then and there. Throwing her arms around him out of excitement.

For the first time since her doubts about them started she felt as if the pair were different now. They've grown in the last few months. Maybe in the end the way they felt for each other, what they had was worth it.

Maybe Jo was ready to fall all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 11

Fun; a concept Jo didn't know much about. It's been quite some time since she's laughed, smiled even. With the crazy, whirlwind of the last few months she had stayed strong, but in reality, she'd struggled to keep going. But right now, being here in the bowling alley, listening to his lame jokes, attempting to lighten the mood, she'd admit this was the most fun she's had for a while. Maybe that was considered sad, but with her crazy work schedule at the hospital, along with the emotional roller-coaster she's been experiencing the last few months, fun was never in the equation.

Despite all the bad, the last few weeks reconnecting with Alex was the best thing that could've happened to her. You may ask how the game had turned up between them. In the end Alex ended up winning the game, after all he was better. But Jo had managed to get better through each turn, thanks to Alex. Now the pair found themselves sitting at a table a short distance from their lane. It was one of those heighten tables, with high type chairs. Upon lifting herself up, the brunette prepared for the conversation that she knew was about to occur once Alex returned from getting their food.

Jo was partly afraid to confess why she was so hesitate to be with him again. Yeah, her secret about her husband had been an issue because she couldn't give the male what he wanted marriage, but reality was the pair had so many more issues before the husband topic. In a relationship Jo wanted to feel as if she mattered, of course she understood having best friends, she never wanted to keep Alex from his friends, but letting Meredith basically kick her out of bed, tell her when she could be in the room with her boyfriend. Sometimes she felt as if she was the other woman. Maybe Derek had been okay with that relationship with Yang and Grey, but Jo wouldn't stand for that anymore. The fact that she's put up with it as long as she did showed how much she adored Alex. But this time it had to be different, the female only hoped Alex would understand that in the end.

Overall everything, tonight had been going well. Alex was positive Jo had been having some fun based on the smile on her face. Despite her trying to hide the smile here and there. Alex had gone to get them some food. While he was getting their food, he tried to gather his thoughts to try to figure out how to bring the topic up. Alex knew he wanted more, he knew what he wanted in the end with his relationship with Jo. But he had to be careful, he wanted to go slow, but he also wanted more; complicated that's what he felt like. After getting two burgers, some fries and two drinks for them he made his way back to the table. Placing the tray down on the round table he shifted himself up into the seat across from her.

He let the silence stick for the time being as the pair ate their food. But Alex knew if he was going to start this conversation he just needed to rip the bandage off. " Jo... We need to talk." He waited until the brunette's hazel eyes met his and that's when he knew she was listening. " These last few weeks have been great, us hanging out, getting to know each other again. But Jo, I want more. Deep down I believe you do too, but for some reason you're holding back. If it's what happened with Deluca, you have to know I would never hurt you, I could never hurt you..." He felt his own voice crack, he never wanted her to be afraid of him.

It broke Jo's heart that Alex thought she was scared of him, that wasn't it at all. If she had been scared they wouldn't be here right now or she wouldn't have let them sleep in the same bed. She wished Alex would know that wasn't the case, it never was. Yeah, she's seen abusive people, but he wasn't one of them, the truth was Alex had only done what he did because he thought someone was hurting her. Instantly she reached her arm across to place her hand on his. Taking his hand, letting their fingers interlock.

" No, it's not because of what you did to Deluca. Alex, I know you could never hurt me. In that moment that night maybe I was scared, but since then I know you could never. I trust you with my life. That's not why I'm holding back." There was a serious tone to her voice where she knew he'd understand.

He could only nod along and whisper " Then what's going on? Jo, I think I've been pretty clear on what I want, I want us to be together. No matter what that actually entails. "

Jo found herself biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to figure out the best way to phase her reasoning for holding back. " I know you don't see it, but even before our break up we had problems, more than you think. It wasn't just the whole marriage issue. For the last few years I felt like I wasn't even a priority, like our relationship wasn't one. I get it Meredith had been through a lot, she lost Derek and I know how devastating that is, but that gave you no right to push me aside like I was nothing. Even before that, you allowed your best friend to push me out of bed. It's like whenever she needed something you'd drop everything, wouldn't even care if I needed you. I always felt that what Meredith needed was far more important, and I shouldn't have been in a relationship that made me feel that way. It was like I was the other woman, despite knowing you weren't doing anything wrong." A soft sigh escaped her lips, as she tilted her head to the side bringing her hand to caress along his cheek. " I adore you for how much you care for the people you love, I understand needing friends, but it's more that you let her do as she pleases. I want to be with you, I do. But I'm not goanna feel like the other woman again..." Wow maybe that sounded better in her head, but those thoughts took a weight off her shoulders.

Maybe Alex had been in denial, but he never thought his friendship with Meredith would be the one thing holding Jo back from being with him. But now that he thought about it Jo had a point. He tended to be Meredith's lap dog, and he knew it was wrong. Letting his head tilt into her hand that was on his cheek. " I'm... I'm Sorry Jo I never meant to make you feel like you weren't important. I know I let Meredith come and go as she pleases and I realize it was wrong. I should've put you and our relationship first. It was just she was going through a hard time I was her person she needed, but I know I shouldn't have pushed us aside. " If he wanted this to work, he knew he'd have to put them first, he really never meant to make her feel this way.

" It will be different this time, I love you... Listen, I know I'm awful at managing my friendship with Meredith, and our relationship, but the truth is I can manage my life without Mer all the time, but I don't want a life that I don't have you. I want a future with you." It was the first time he uttered the " I love you" but he didn't care, he wanted Jo to see he meant what he said.

It was sweet, but Jo didn't want him to abandon his friendships, the way he cared about other people was part of why she loved him so much. Removing her hand from his cheek she gathered her thoughts hopefully to make herself clearer. " Alex, I love you, I do. I'm not saying I want you to abandon your relationship with Meredith, I would never ask you of that. I know and understand how important friendships are. All I'm asking is you consider us or me my feelings when Meredith just pops in whenever she feels like it. She's treated me like crap for years, and if we're going to be together and Meredith in your life I want to get along with her. I don't want you stuck between us." Jo actually did like Meredith on some level but it was more that she never gave her any respect that annoyed the brunette the most.

The male sat there listening, he knew Meredith could be demanding, and like always he always did what she asked. The old Alex would've never let his friend step all over him. Jo was right, he needed to just consider her feelings more especially when it came to Meredith. " I get what you're saying. I understand I wasn't exactly the best at being here, but I've grown so have you. I believe we can make this work. Like I said I don't want a life without you Jo. I know things are complicated with your ex, but I don't care. I don't care about any of it, I just want you. "

Jo only wore a smile that soon broke out onto her features, she believed him. She did. Leaning her upper frame over the table slightly she reached over until Alex ended up meeting her half way where she pressed her lips against his. It was the first kiss since their break, or whatever you wanted to call the last few months. It always felt like the first kiss between them. It wasn't any type of long kiss or anything just a simple, but loving kiss shared between two people that still had so much love for one another.

Maybe he did do something right after all. Jo did what he hadn't expected and they kissed, all he could think about was how much he missed her. The way she always seemed to make him feel. He sometimes even felt nervous with her, because he cared the most on what Jo thought of him. Maybe the pair would be okay moving forward. The kiss wasn't rushed, but it felt right between them.

From that point in the evening on, they finished eating before playing one more round of bowling. To Alex's surprise Jo actually got better and almost beat him. He could've let her win, but he knew Jo wouldn't want to win that way. Besides he knew the brunette well enough to know she'd call him out on it. But in the end, it had only been about the pair having fun. On their way out after changing their shoes back, they were walking out to his car. To his surprise Jo actually reached over taking his hand in hers. It was like after that conversation they shared earlier everything was okay. It wouldn't be easy, no relationship ever was, but with Jo anything that were to happen would be worth it.

The ride back to the loft was easy going, he drove while Jo once again played with the stations. Every once in a while, he would glance over to her mouthing the words, only for the brunette to cover her face in embarrassment. Jo could be such a child sometimes, but so could he. Eventually he pulled into the lot for the loft. Like earlier he unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled himself out of the car and stepped to the other side, pulling her door open.

" You know you already won me over, there's no reason to be a gentleman." Of course, Jo found it sweet that he wanted to treat her right. She was sure Alex caught onto her playful tone anyways.

" And what makes you think I'm only opening doors for you to win you over? Maybe I'm just a gentleman." Shrugging his shoulders, he flashed her a smile knowing she was right.

" Well you never exactly are so gentleman like, but it's sweet. If you want to open doors for me you can. " Reaching down she grabbed hold of his hand interlocking their fingers as they walked up to the loft door. It didn't take long for the female to slip the key in the small hole before flicking the lock open. Pushing the door aside she stepped inside. Instantly slipping her jacket off. She notices Alex hanging around at the door. " You're welcome to stay you know." It wasn't like Alex hadn't stayed over before.

Jo seemed so at ease, like she was happy. That thought alone made him happy, at least he'd done something right. He wasn't going to stay, he had something to do the following morning. " I can't stay long. I have to go apartment hunting tomorrow." Alex had decided weeks ago he would move out of Meredith's but he didn't want to live at the loft, so much had happened here. All the painful memories of him beating up Deluca, he couldn't stay here. But he didn't want to stay in the frat house anymore, he needed his own place. It was about time he actually did something about it.

His response got a surprised look from the brunette. Walking right back over to him until she was in front of him. " Moving out of Grey's I've got to say I'm proud. Can't handle all the noise now can you?" She happened to slip her arms around his waist as she tilted her head to look at him.

He snorted up a laugh at her words. " Yes, she's got too many kids, besides with Amelia and Maggie who are probably another two kids I can't handle it anymore I need to move out. And don't be telling me to just move back here because I'm not. I want to live with you eventually but not yet. I think we need to take things one step at a time." With Jo so close he couldn't help himself from leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. Especially now that he could.

" Fine, but if you need help I'm free tomorrow morning I can help you pick out a place." Jo wouldn't mind helping, after all the brunette was sure she'd be spending plenty of time at his apartment. With that that pair stood there for a few minutes just glazing on into each other's eyes, not daring to let go yet. That was until Alex decided he really should go. With one last kiss she removed her arms from around him, and walked Alex to the door where she watched him go to his car.

In the end tonight ended up being special, they really talked, and Jo felt more confident about their relationship than she had in months, maybe a year. Sometimes you had to live apart to realize what you really wanted. What could Jo say it worked out on her end. Everything seemed to be moving in the right direction.


	12. Chapter 12

Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 12

That night Jo was sure she got the best sleep of her life, yeah she would've preferred it if Alex had stayed, but if he wanted to take things step by step she'd do it his way. But somehow knowing her and Alex were in a good place, back together bought her ease. Waking up that next morning the brunette had reached over to her phone, her fingers pressing a few buttons before revealing a message from Alex " Good morning, I'll be by in 30minutes." It was cheesy that she knew, but it was sweet. One simple action had brought a smile to her face. Lifting the covers up from her frame, she got onto her feet walking over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She wanted to freshen up before Alex would arrive. Yeah Jo had hoped the pair would live here at the loft eventually again, but maybe with everything that happened here; Jo's nightmares, what Alex had done to Deluca it made sense for them to live somewhere else. Jo had plans of her own come the end of the day.

After a quick shower Jo was just pulling on her boots when she heard the door opening. Her eyes flickered up, feeling like her heart was beating out of her chest.

That morning, Alex woke up in a good mood. He thought last night couldn't of gone more perfectly than he thought. He was quick to get himself up, taking his phone out he sent a message to Jo. It was just a simple good morning message, but it was something he figured he should do. He had a piece of paper laid out on the side table of a few listings of apartments. He was looking for something simple, it would be small, but somewhere close to the hospital that would make it easy for him. After getting ready he pulled his navy blue jacket on, pulling his arms through the holes before he took his keys to head out to meet Jo.

He swore he had a skip in his step as he arrived to the loft 15minutes later. He normally would've knocked, but he figured Jo would know it was only him. Still having his key, he easily was able to open the loft door stepping inside.

" Alex! You scared me half to death." She hissed at him as she got up from the bed. She forgot the male could easily come in and out if he wanted.

" Sorry, I forgot you tend to be a bit jumpy lately." Unlike Jo he was fully teasing her now. He knew she was still adjusting to some of her nightmares, which was understandable. But she had to know he'd be the only one walking in especially considering the door was locked. Once the door was closed Alex walked on over meeting his girlfriend by the edge. In which he met with her coming right over to kiss him. Slipping his arms around her dainty frame he pressed a kiss to her lips. What started out as light pecks between them turned into a deeper, passionate kiss. Not like the ones the pair shared the night before.

Jo wasn't sure what had come over her, but it was like the second she saw him, all she wanted to do was kiss him. She supposed it was from all that lost time the pair had been apart. So like the night before when all she wanted to do was jump him, she let her heart lead in with this. Savoring the way her lips melted in against his own, the way her stomach did flips when their bodies were pressed against one another. Her arms slightly slipped around his neck nearly backing him up to the bed. Sometimes you just need a good make out in the morning.

" Jo.. We should stop. Or we won't be making the appointment." He never wanted to cruse himself more for making an appointment with this realter to look at apartments. He wanted nothing more than to lose control and be with her, show Jo how much he loved her. But there would be a time and place for that.

A slight pout rolled it's way upon her lips when she felt Alex pull away from their kiss. Taking a second to allow her breathing to steady from the heat of the moment. Once she gathered her thoughts she managed to speak. " Fine. Let's get a move on." She found herself huffing out right as she pulled herself back, unwrapping her arms from around his frame. Turning around Jo grabbed her bag, placing her keys inside, rounding her way around the loft to ensure that everything was off before she met the male at the door.

With that the pair walked out of the loft, Alex using his key to lock the door before he walked back to his car. Opening and closing the door for her before the pair would be heading on their way.

To get to the first place it actually wasn't far from the loft. Maybe about 10minutes. The building was full of bricks on the outside. It had a park across the street, maybe someday Jo and himself would have a kid or it was just a nice place to walk around. Meeting the realtor, the woman told them the place was on the 3rd floor. Had one bedroom, a bathroom but a nice living space and kitchen. Nodding along he had his hand in Jo's as the pair followed her up. Walking up the small staircase the woman had led them inside to be met with the kitchen on their right. It had a higher up counter with high chairs next to it. The kitchen counters were nice, tannish brown. While he was checking out the kitchen, Jo had wondered into the living area over to the clear glass windows where you could overlook the city. The woman had decided to give them time to look around. Making the way to the bathroom, it was small enough for him, but Jo if she intended to spend as much time over here as she mentioned might not like it. The bedroom had been more than enough. It had a good closet space, more than he needed, and the dressers, that were in placed matched the kitchen colors. Alex was impressed it wasn't until he felt Jo's hand on his shoulder did he notice she joined him.

" It's nice. I really like the view from the living room. But it's up to you. You're the one that will be living here after all." Jo was trying to be subtle, but she was trying to place a dig on him. She figured if she hinted at it enough Alex would get the idea that she wanted them to live together.

" It's great, but I want to look at the place closer to the hospital before I decide what to do." Leaning his head over he whispered in her ear " You know you'll be here a lot, so of course I want your opinion." Yes, he'd be living there, but Jo would eventually be a part of this place too, so he wanted her to love the place he lived in.

Nodding her head, Jo had taken his hand to lead him on out to the main entrance where the woman was waiting. " We like the place, but we'd like to see the one you mentioned closer to Grey-Sloan." Of course she said we, if Alex didn't figure it out by the end of the morning, she would be spelling it out to him.

With that the pair, and Alena which was the woman's name stepped out making their way back down the stairs and onto their car. Alena had walked so Alex offered to drive her with them to make it easier. The second place was in a better area for him, with it only being 10minutes from the hospital. Yes, it was a little more priced, but it would be better. Loading them out of the car this one was more of a loft type space, but it wasn't exactly a loft more of small house. The outside was white, with shades of blue around the edges. It had a nice space outside. Walking up to the door, Alena had explained " I know you said apartment, but this was in your price range, and I thought it fit being close to the hospital. It has a small yard as you can see, it's two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one being connected to the main bedroom. We have the kitchen when you first walk in, then you have an office space to use how you want in the corner before the living area. Very similar to the other one just much more space. "

Alex nodded his head as his feet picked up stepping upon the small stairs up to the front door. Some of the house had some furniture which actually, looked nice. The kitchen was similar to the old one. The only difference was this kitchen had a normal brown table in the middle with a few chairs wrapped around it. The back door is what really impressed Jo since she disappeared to the back. This place just felt like home. Of course, Alex didn't need all this space.

" I think this place would be better in the long run. Yes, you probably don't need all the space, but later on thinking we could build a life here. Just look at the back can't you see the future." This would be the place they never had when they were younger.

" Are you trying to imply that you want a child in the future?" A smile curved its way upon his lips as he teased her. Stepping up behind her.

" No, but it wouldn't be such a bad thing. I never thought about the idea of kids, but we did talk once about a dog." Jo of course was playing coy, but then she added " But that would require for me to live here." Giving off a pointed look to the male.

" And I told you when and if you want a baby I was all in. I swear I'm all in here no matter what the future holds. " Which was true, but he wasn't sure the pair should be moving in together again yet. He purposely decided not to answer on her comment.

Jo just gave him an annoyed look before she went to go check out the rest of the small house. The pair didn't talk much after that. After looking through the place Alex had told Alena he wanted to make an offer on the place. After dropping Alena off, the two drove back to the loft. It was in silence, but unlike the comfortable silence they normally had this time felt off. Alex didn't want to say anything, but obviously they'd have to talk about it at some point.

Stepping into the loft Jo placed her bag down and settled down onto the couch. She was waiting for Alex to come sit down before she dived into this conversation. Within a few minutes the door had closed and she felt the weight shift on the couch. " You asked me last night what was holding me back, but now I'm asking you. Don't say everything's okay, because it's not. The Alex I know would've never decided to get a place without considering us, or if I wanted to live with you."

His eyes closed for a second as he tried to figure out the right way to phase his next words. Slipping his arm over he took her hand in his. " Jo... You have to know when I said I was all in I meant it. Me not wanting you to live with me isn't what you think. I just think this time around it's sink or swim for us. If we go too fast, it could ruin us. But I want nothing more than for us to move in together."

Jo always seemed to be surprised by Alex, he really was one of the sweetest guys she knew. It warmed her heart that he was looking out for them, but if Jo knew anything, you could never tell what the future held. You just had to take everything in moments. " I can't promise that we will work out, but I know in my heart that I don't want to live without you. I don't want us to be apart. I loved the house you put an offer on, I think it could be something special for us. "

There was only so many no's the male could be telling Jo, she had a way of becoming his weakness, but maybe she was right they could just put a foot into the water and take a chance. " Okay. You can move in too. I want you there anywhere. There is no home without you." Offering up a smile that came across his lips.

Without thinking her fingers gripped hold of the labels of his jacket before pulling him right to her where their lips crashed right into one another. The way their lips fit into one another. The pit of her stomach feeling like it was doing flips. She felt his hands move to her waist. It was as if the pair couldn't get close enough to one another. For weeks both had been holding back, but now the walls were coming down. You could only resist so much. Her nimble fingers pushed his jacket off his shoulders. Hands started roaming, clothing started to get ripped off one another's body. The feeling was everything she missed as her weight pushed him back against the couch.

All worries were gone, as the pair seemed to get consumed with one another, in total complete bliss with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

**Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 13**

 **Note:** This chapter is to lead into the climax of the story for the next few chapters. Some may find it boring or a filter chapter but I always wanted to see Jolex have this talk so here we go. But if you don't like it just bear with me. The next few are bigger stuff happening.

* * *

Happiness and joy; the concepts that could be used to describe Alex and Jo's relationship in the last few weeks. It was sad on some level because they had said goodbye to the loft. That place had been their first home together, so many memories, but everything changes. But now the pair were all moved into their house. It had a lot more space, more than either needed. But in the end, it had worked out for the best. This was a few nights ago when they had gotten home from work and Alex had sudden said to Jo. " I know you wanted to live at the loft, but I couldn't. Being there despite all our happy memories, in the end the rug that laid over where I beat up Deluca, I'd just be reminded of that." He knew that he didn't have to voice his reasons, it had been pretty obvious since the pair got back together as to why. Besides he was looking out for Jo's best interest too, he knew maybe living in a new place she wouldn't fear the nightmares or flashbacks.

In fact, everything between them had seemed to improve. But the next few days were going to be hard on Jo, she would be going to San Francisco to take her boards. He's been helping her study on his free time. But Jo was out of town today, but would be coming back that night from visiting a hospital in New York. The last few days she'd been out visiting different hospitals that were interested in her. The pair hadn't exactly had the conversation of what would happen to them if she did leave. Alex knew he had no intention of leaving Seattle, but he figured they'd work it out.

Everything she's worked for, the last 5years in Seattle was leading up to this week. In a matter of days Jo would be leaving for her boards. The last weeks were only her first struggles. She's been working on deciding what she wanted to specialist in. When Callie was still here she felt as if she met her match, that she wanted to do Ortho. But she's found another strength in Trauma, but the real problem was she wanted an attending that she could connect with, like the relationship she shared with Callie. Maybe that's why she jumped at the chance to go visit Callie in New York when she called. Callie had gotten her an interview at the hospital she worked at. Overall the female thought it went well, well enough that she was offered a fellowship.

Yeah, she had wanted the fellowship, her passion was in Ortho, but Seattle didn't have what she wanted there, not anymore. But now she really had to consider her options. The only thing really keeping her in Seattle was Alex, but was that enough? Those were the thoughts clouding her mind the whole plane ride home. She had just landed back in Seattle. Alex had offered to pick her up, but she insisted he work. After gathering her bag, she made her way outside to catch a cab back to the house.

Jo knew she had to start the conversation of her possibly leaving Seattle to Alex, test the waters see how he'd react. She figured during dinner that night she'd bring the topic up, since she knew he was currently at work.

Jo didn't want to leave Seattle, it was simple she wanted her life here with Alex, but she had to think about her career for once, not worry about Alex, or what he wanted. What was best for her?

Arriving to their new house, stepping up the small stairs she walked inside, her hand reached out flickering the lights on. At least she had plenty of time to figure out what to say.

For the rest of the day Jo had unpacked her stuff, setting the clothes she brought out of the suitcase and on to place back in each draw. Before heading out to the kitchen she placed her suitcase in the spare closet that was in the living area. She figured she'd make dinner, and when she said make she meant get take out. She knew Alex was due home in an hour so she picked up the phone dialing the number, bringing the phone to her ear, before she knew it she placed the order right as Alex came through the door.

" Hey, I got in a little earlier than planned." Placing the phone back on its holder to turned to find Alex placing his own bag down.

" It's good to have you back, the last few days with you all over the place." He spoke as he rounded the corner of the counter to come face to face with his girlfriend. A hidden smile tugging along his lips as he slipped his arms around her dainty frame.

" I missed you too." Jo couldn't stop the smile, she seemed to be full of smiles now a days, especially when she was around him. " I ordered dinner from our favorite place down the street. I was thinking we could pick it up and then head to the park, it's a nice day out."

" Sounds perfect." He whispered before he presses a few pecks to her lips. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just cherishing the moment before they parted. Jo had gone to grab her bag, and Alex had gone to change his shirt real quick. With that the pair had gotten ready before stepping out the door making their way. Because the place was right down the street the pair had decided to walk. It didn't take them long for Jo to walk inside to pick up their food, their favorite sandwich place. Meeting Alex outside, she took his hand in hers as the pair enjoyed the small breeze outside. It was starting to hit fall, but it wasn't fully cold yet. It was like a walk in the park, something Jo always wanted to do with her boyfriend. Finding a nice area under one of the trees Alex placed a blanket down over the grass, before sitting down himself. Jo sat in between his legs with the bag of food between her own.

Alex waited until the pair settled in, his eyes darted out to the park in front of them. His fingertips ran along her arm in a comforting motion. " How were your trips? " He was curious to know how his girlfriend enjoyed seeing the other hospitals.

" It was nice to get out of Seattle, but I think the only one I'd consider outside of Seattle is New York. Torres did go out of her way to get me that interview once I told her I was going to go into Ortho." Jo was grateful for Callie, before the woman left the pair had gotten close when it came to Ortho. It was like they understood each other. For the first time Jo was considering the prospect of leaving. Callie did go out of her way to talk to her chief and get her an interview, and between Jo and Callie she thought it went well, obviously so to be offered a fellowship assuming she passed.

Alex nodded, he figured this was the in to find out where Jo's head was at on leaving. " And do you want to leave?" He actually dreaded having to ask the question.

" I don't know, maybe. At least I know I'll be working under someone that can teach me the stuff if I need help. I love Seattle, I love Grey-Sloan, but since Callie left I was struggling to find my place. But despite the efforts of the ortho surgeon, it might not be enough for me here." Jo didn't want to sugar code it, she wanted to be open and honest, it was the only way the pair could have a mature conversation about the future.

" Jo... I don't want you to choose your future based on us. I know we're a factor, and I have a life here, and I'll be honest I have no intention of moving if you decide to leave. I thought we were building a home here, but I understand needing to do what's best for you. Remember I did almost go to Hopkins. If it hadn't been for Arizona needing someone make sure the new peds guy wouldn't have destroyed her work I probably would've been gone." He loved Jo, but he knew when it came to your future you had to think what was best for you. Of course, Alex wanted to ask her to stay, but he felt like he couldn't. He never wanted to come between her future, just like she wouldn't him.

Jo nodded leaning her head back to rest against his chest. She should've known Alex wouldn't ask her to stay. She somewhat wanted him to give her a reason to. " So, your saying if I decided to leave you wouldn't even consider coming with me? " She understood him not standing in her way, but not even considering starting a life somewhere else.

" Jo... My life is here. I built a life here. I'm the chief of Peds, I can't leave. Of course, I want a life with you, I want you to stay, but I also know you need you decide what's goanna make you happy. I love you, and nothing you decide will change that." His career was here, but if she left, his heart would be with her.

" Okay." Obviously, Alex wasn't going to help her decide what to do. He wasn't willing to move either, so it seemed like if Jo did decide to take the offer in New York they'd be going nowhere. In Jo's mind there was nothing more to say on the matter. She knew Alex wanted her happy and was actually being really understanding instead of being upset she even wanted to leave. Maybe their relationship really was stronger this time around.

The rest of their dinner was spent with Jo in his arms, they ate, enjoyed the view while the sunset had set. He'd go back to his lame jokes, and even said he'd help her study before she had to leave for her boards in the next day. After finishing up the pair lifted themselves up, holding hands making the way around the park. Just enjoyed being with one another.

The next few days were a blur, Alex had taken off so he could help Jo study for her boards. Ben had even come by so the two could help each other out. Alex had total faith that Jo would do great at the boards, and he couldn't be prouder. After one last study session Jo had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. He let her sleep until the pair had to get to the hospital. The bus would be waiting to take her and Ben. He was a little protective you might want to say, making sure Jo had everything she needed. But here they were at the hospital, the other residents loading up.

" You'll do great. I know you don't have total confidence in yourself, but I believe in you." He nodded with a proud grin tugging along his lips.

" I know I will, I had a good study partner. " Flashing her boyfriend, a wide smile she leaned over to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

He was about to let her go when his thoughts directed right to his mouth and he heard himself talking. " And Jo, I know I said I wouldn't move. But if New York, working under Callie is what will make you happy then I'm willing to consider it. The bottom line is I love you, and yes my life is here, but I'd rather readjust to a new place, a new hospital if it meant us being together."

Like he said his heart would be with her, not in Seattle if she left. " Jo... A house and job are nothing special, you're my home, wherever you are. " Alex never thought he'd utter those words, but Jo wasn't just anyone. She really was the love of his life.

Jo was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Of course, her mind decided that this very moment she should freeze. But she just threw her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against his. " I love you. I promise no matter what we'll decide together." That's all she could manage to say. She swore if she said more she might cry. No one had ever loved her as much as he did, that was clear.

With a few short kisses between the pair Jo loaded onto the bus that would be leading her to her future. She couldn't think about where she'd go, not until she passed. But looking out the bus window, looking at her Alex she knew no matter what they'd make it work. But for the first time she allowed herself to envision a life with him outside of Seattle.

In the end they'd have each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 14**

Note: Jo is taking her boards but I'm not actually writing it up because I don't do medical terms that well but you'll get an idea on how it went.

* * *

Jo had taken the chance to get much needed rest on the bus ride to San Francisco, with all the traveling the last week, then staying up studying she figured she needed the sleep. Ben had sat next to her with some flashcards to do some extra studying. " Didn't you study enough?" She found herself mumbling in frustration.

" You can never study enough, it's our boards we need to be prepared." The resident commented nudging his friend's shoulder.

" Just keep it quiet I'm trying to sleep." She mumbled. Shifting her eyes shut, she kept her mouth shut. Jo wasn't feeling the best, but the resident didn't think much of it she figured it was only nerves getting the best of her. With that the two residents didn't say much more as Jo finally let herself drift off to sleep.

It was a few hours later when the group of residents were walking into the hotel they'd be staying at. With her bag in her grasp as she rolled the suitcase in, hearing the clicking upon the floors they waited for them all to be checked in before heading up to her room for the next night.

* * *

To say Alex felt good after their goodbye was an understatement. Jo was his home, that was the bottom line. He'd go anywhere as long as he had her. It would be quite sad considering he did just buy a house for them, but he was positive they'd make it work.

He had headed back into the hospital to go deal with his patients, it was more so to keep himself busy. He was currently at the nurse's desk looking over a chart when Jackson came up behind him.

" Tonight, it's guy's night minus Ben, since we're all off. " Jackson figured he needed some breathing space from April, she had already told him she was taking their daughter to hang out with Arizona, that night, and he happened to know most of the guys were off. It was rare they all hung out.

" Where?" Alex had nothing better to do with Jo away so he figured why not.

" Mine, Owen is bringing the beer, also Deluca is coming are you two cool?" He wanted to make sure with everything that happened in the past.

" Yeah, I promise not to hurt him, although if he ever makes move on Jo again, I can't make promises..." Of course, Alex was only joking when he said the words. But based on his friend's face he wasn't so sure. " I'm kidding. Relax, I've learned my lesson."

Jackson let out a laugh before he turned on his foot heading down the narrow halls.

Guys night, this should be fun right? The male shook his head as he turned to step into his patient's room. A good distraction was needed in the end.

* * *

The day went by in a blur, patient after patient eventually Alex found himself over at Jackson's. He had just gotten there settling himself down in one of the chairs with Jackson in the kitchen finishing cooking. Owen had just arrived a few minutes before him with the beer, now they seemed to only be waiting on Deluca. It was nice to get out and hang out with the guys here and there. He had texted Jo before he came to check in to see how she was doing, but he didn't expect to hear anything back.

Awhile later all the guys were settled down chatting about something stupid. Jackson was asking for advice about April, he guessed something happened recently. Something about Montana, of course Alex was only listening to parts. Then there was Owen who was complaining about Amelia, which he already knew that story after living with the women for months.

" Maybe both of you should stop complaining and actually, do something. It's the only way your relationships are goanna get sorted." Which was true. If Alex had sat back and kept questioning the right and wrong he knew he and Jo would still be circling each other.

" Says you, the one that's happy right?" Jackson in the frustration of his situation couldn't help but comment back.

" Well... If we're talking, yes unlike you guys who seem completely unhappy I couldn't be happier." Alex found pride in how happy he was. Who would've thought out of all of them he'd be the only one in a happy relationship.

Jackson only shook his head as he lifted himself up to walk back into the kitchen to get another beer.

" You and Wilson have been together for years, despite the little break up right? " When Owen got a nod from his friend he decided to continue on. " Is that all you want is to live together? Do you plan on locking it in, proposing?" Owen was sure they all were curious since Karev was telling them how happy he was.

" It's complicated." Alex spoke sharing a small look with Deluca seeing as they both knew the reason why he couldn't marry Jo. " Don't get me wrong I want to, but it's complicated. I just know I want to spend the rest of my life with her." He soon hoped that was enough although he didn't have to justify anything to the other doctors.

After that they all seemed to nod and move on to work discussion. While the guys were talking Deluca had patted his shoulder and nodded to head to the kitchen to talk. Of course, this left Alex confused considering the pair weren't friends. Placing his beer down on the table he slowly lifted himself up to his feet. With small strides he made his way to the kitchen where the resident was waiting. " Listen I know this might be weird, but what's weirder is you wanting to talk to me alone." Of course, Alex was trying to make a joke in order to lighten the mood between them.

" I know, but what I'm about to say I can't exactly say in front of them. Jo loves you, you love her that's all that matters. You and I both know it's complicated but you have to know if it were up to Jo she'd marry you in a heartbeat. Obviously, it can't be legal with her already marriage, but if you show her your commitment, that's all that will matter." Of course, this may have been a shock coming from him, but he knew how much Jo loved Alex and after hearing Alex talk he felt like he could help somehow.

To say Alex was taken back was an understatement. Never did he think Deluca of all people would be telling him this. Although it did give him an idea, but it wasn't like he hadn't been thinking about it for some time. " Thank you. I know we've had our ups and downs, but I am sorry about everything. You're a good guy." Both males shared a nod before they headed back to their spots. With that the night went without a hitch.

* * *

Jo had finally gotten her stomach to calm down a few minutes before she had to walk inside through the doors to her fate. Nervous was an understatement, but after she walked back out meeting Ben he looked confident and so was she. Everything seemed to fall into place until she felt her sickness all over again. In one swift step she nearly ran to the trash can that was in the hall leaning her upper frame over the can she found herself throwing up yet again.

" Hey, are you okay? You'd think now your nerves would go away." Ben leaned himself beside his friend his hands taking her hair to hold back while she continued to throw up.

Jo waited until she was done to speak. " I'm fine, just nervous about the results." Lifting herself up she straighten herself out before starting to the door to leave. " Come on, we have to get our stuff and meet Webber outside at the busses." Jo just wasn't feeling the best, but she was positive it was only nerves. A while later the resident was walking through the hotel lobby with Ben, her hand tightens around the handle of the suitcase. It was weird when Jo felt like someone was watching her, her eyes would dart at the different angles of the lobby, but nothing out of normal. Maybe it was just her off feeling, she tried not to dwell on the thought as she piled onto the bus.

* * *

Elsewhere in the lobby...

Paul had been doing conferences around LA for the past few weeks, but since he was in town he had gotten a call a few days ago being asked to fill in for an examiner. He figured why not. He didn't realize until he got here his answer would be there. For a while after his wife left he wondered where she disappeared to, maybe dead even which wouldn't have been the worst thing for him. But as he held the sheet of paper listing the names of residents, and hospitals they belonged to.

Of course, he didn't see his wife's name, but from the corner of his eye he noticed her. Maybe a different hair color, but the face was clear as day. If only he knew where she was attending. But as he hid behind the wall in the corner he heard some guy refer to her as Jo. " Jo" he whispered to himself as his eyes scanned over the sheet. He wasn't an idiot obviously he couldn't make a move now, that's why he needed to know where she was from. At least this way he'd know where'd to look. Seattle, Grey-Sloan Hospital. Interesting he thought as he watched the brunette walk along with her friend. He watched her look around the lobby, so innocent. If only Jo would realize what was coming her way.

* * *

After the night at Jackson's the very next day Alex had put a plan in motion. He had worked his shift that morning at the hospital before he ended up getting what he needed.

When he arrived to the house, he had set the box of powdered donuts on the counter. Inside on each donut there was a letter that spelled out " Marry me". Of course, he knew Jo well enough to know that she'd question why he'd ask again when he knew she couldn't say yes. But this wasn't like the other proposals he offered her. In the end all he needed was her, all that mattered was the love the pair had for each other. That's when he heard the door opening and closing.

The bus ride was nothing special, Jo was still feeling like someone had been watching her at the hotel. But she tried to push those thoughts aside. She was focused on getting the results of her boards, and getting to see Alex. If everything was going to go according to plan, the two would be happy, no matter where they lived. Jo had decided not to make a decision on her future until the results came back.

Once the bus pulled up to the hospital, the brunette knew Alex had already gone home, so she asked Ben if he could give her a lift to the house. It wasn't far; of course, Ben agreed. It wasn't long before she had arrived back to the house, her bag in toe. Closing the door behind her, she placed her suitcase in the corner.

" Hey, looks like you held the fort down while I was away." Of course, Jo was only teasing her boyfriend as she walked over to where he was behind the counter in the kitchen. She slipped her arms right around his torso.

" Did you think I was goanna destroy the place?" He added with a smile as he placed his hands over hers.

" Maybe" Jo whispered to her boyfriend as she pressed a few small kisses to his neck.

With that the pair had lost themselves in just holding one another. With all the traveling Jo had been doing the last week to Alex it seemed like forever since they've just been together. But he decided to wait for Jo to see the donuts, he didn't want to make it obvious he was up to something.

Once Jo untangled her arms from around the male her eyes landed on the box of donuts from their favorite place. " You got donuts?" She raised a questioning brow toward the male.

" Yes, speaking of which can you grab me one?" He added causally, as he finished cleaning the remaining dishes that were in the dish. He'd glance over his shoulder just to make sure she went over to the box. He waited for her to start to open the box before he cleaned his hands off from all the soap, and water in order to take the little black box from his pocket flickering the top open to reveal the engagement ring he had bought a year or two back when he first asked Jo to marry him.

Shrugging her shoulders Jo didn't think much of the question, considering Alex could be lazy sometimes. She walked over to the box of donuts, her fingers pealed the box open. A grasp escaped her lips when she noticed the letters on each donut spelled " Marry Me." She didn't know why Alex would ask, when he already knew the answer.

" Alex..." She whispered darting her eyes up only to see him holding the ring out to her. " I want to, you have to know that. But you know I can't say yes"

He was expecting this, but he wasn't letting it stop him from going on. Slowly stepping forward until he was standing in front the brunette. " Jo... I know we can't get marry like any other couple. But I love you, and I know you love me. I once told you all I needed was you, I meant it. I don't want any big thing, all I need is you. This is me showing my commitment to you, me telling you I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know things can be complicated, but no matter what happens we'll have each other. Say yes." At this point he was basically pleading with her to leap in here.

He did his part, now he just hoped she'd say yes.


	15. Chapter 15

Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 15

Jo felt in shock, she wasn't expecting Alex to propose not again. In a perfect world she would've always said yes, or she even thought about asking him but more in a commitment type of way like the male was doing right now. But the only thing Jo was concerned about was Alex settling for someone who couldn't give him what he wanted in the end.

" Before I answer, I want to ask you something." Jo needed confirmation that he wouldn't be happier with someone who could give him everything he desired. Before she gathered her thoughts, she waited for Alex to nod. " I want to say yes, I do more than anything. But I can't help but feel you'd be settling for me. I can't give you a marriage, something I know you want. What if you'd be happier with someone else who can give you that?" The vulnerability was in her voice, at the end her voice cracked trying to hold back tears.

Alex didn't have to think twice about her question. He placed the small box down on the counter as he placed his hands on each one of her arms. " No, settling would be marrying someone else who wasn't you. I don't care about the marriage, us being committed to one another would be the marriage I want. Jo, I only want you. We can still have everything else, we have the house, we can get a dog or have kids, anything you want we'll have." This being with Jo was everything he wanted, he hated that Jo could ever think he was settling here because that would never be the case.

Jo listened to her boyfriend. Her only fear was him settling, but based on the look on his face, she heard the seriousness in his tone that's when she knew he was all in. " Yes, all I want is to spend my life with you. So yes." Her answer would've always been yes, but obviously Alex knew what he wanted, nothing she said would ever change that. God if he could forgive her for keeping a crazy husband from him for years she was sure nothing she'd tell him would change his mind about her.

That's all Alex needed to hear before he took her hand in his, and he slipped the ring easily on her finger. Finally, he thought it only took how many proposals to get here? Nothing could take away the happiness he felt in this moment. But seeing the smile Jo wore on her face was everything to him. But that didn't stop himself from taking that final step toward to press his lips to hers.

" So, did you want that donut or no?" A small giggle escaped her lips already knowing the answer, speaking the words in between each kiss.

" Shut up and kiss me." That's all he had to say before a few more giggles were heard. His arms slipped around her dainty waist as he pulled her frame up against him. No more talking could be heard. The pair were full of happiness, giggles, in between the heated kisses between them.

* * *

Sometime later Jo found herself laid out upon the couch, Alex was laying under her. Because apparently neither of them could make the effort to get to the bedroom before the clothes shattered onto the floor. Jo had brought up the couch blanket up over them. The brunette had her head rested on his chest, she found comfort in listening to his steady breathing, and his heart beat. Jo wasn't sure if Alex was asleep or not, tilting her head up she noticed his eyes closed. " Alex..." She whispered but nothing. Of course, he chooses to sleep now of all times. But she was going to let him sleep instead, she glanced down at her hand where the ring sat on her finger.

Never in a million years did Jo think she'd be happy about an engagement. Young Jo would've never thought she'd be happy. For so long when Alex and her had started their relationship she remembered trying to stop herself from falling for him. Because the brunette knew she wouldn't be able to marry him, or even tell him the truth. But for the first time in a while she was happy, all she needed was him. Jo had complete faith that everything would work out the way they wanted.

Through all the hard times in her life she knew nothing could ruin her happiness.

With that Jo allowed her eyes to drift shut, with the soft beating of his heartbeat she found herself drifting off to sleep, to pure bliss.

* * *

The next few days were pure bliss between them, the worst of it was when they were at work it was hard to keep their hands to themselves. They were like on a new honeymoon phase, where all they wanted was each other. That morning Jo was at the nurse's desk in the Ortho wing when she felt Alex come up behind her.

" Relax. I'm sure you passed." The male whispered in her ear. Setting a coffee cup in front of her. His other hand rested on her arm. " Then you and me will celebrate tonight." He whispered all of his words.

Giving Alex a grateful look her frame leaned into him. Pressing her back into his chest. " What happens if I don't? Everyone's always seen me as the weak link compared to Ben or Stephanie. I don't want them to be right." There was a reason why her friends always got the surgeries before her. Jo wasn't stupid she knew the attendings saw her as weak compared to the other residents.

" Jo, you are the best resident I know. Don't think about Ben or how he is, the only one that matters here is you. You can't take what the other attendings think factor into anything. You know your ability, and I can say you're incredible and no I'm not just saying that." He whispered slipping his arm around her waist.

Jo nodded her head briefly to the male listening in. " You're right, I can't let what anyone says get to me. But I'll know in another few minutes, they were supposed to post the results this morning." Saying Jo was nervous was an understatement, her future was on the line. What if she wasn't good enough?

" I'll remember this you know." He waited for her to give him a questioning look before he added on. " You admitting I'm right, you know that doesn't happen often" A small fit of laugher started up between them, but was cut off when the brunette's phone rang.

" It's the results, there up." Jo more so mumbled to herself as she saw the message from Ben show up on her phone. Her fingers went off typing the password in before she made her way to the site. She waited for the site to load. Jo now wore a relaxed, smile upon her lips. " I passed." Turning within the male's arms she turned to face him. " I hope you weren't kidding about the celebrating part." Flashing him a warm smile.

" Of course not. I'm happy for you. See I knew you would pass. Maybe you should've had the same faith as I did." Alex was so happy for Jo, he knew how talented she was, thankfully he was right. " I'd say I'll cook, but I'm working late so I'll just pick up take out for us." He whispered leaning over brushing his lips against hers.

Jo slipped her arms around his shoulders bringing herself closer to him. " Sounds perfect. I'll see you after work." Between a few small kisses between the pair they soon for forced to part when Alex got paged away. Now with the results in this just made Jo have to think about where she wanted to do her fellowship.

* * *

The rest of the day was going well, after Alex left Jo had run into Ben and the two were just chatting. Jo seemed to be in a better mood, of course she still wasn't feeling the best but the female didn't think much of it. That's when suddenly the lights of the hospital were flickering, before the lights had completely gone off. " Ben..." Uttering her friends time the two were in the hall walking stopping in their tracks.

" Stay here, I'll go ask the nurse what's going on." Ben figured it was best to see what was going on, if not he'd call his wife.

All Jo could do was nod her head at Ben as she watched him disappear around the corner where the nurses station was. Jo had dug out her phone from her pocket to send a text to Alex to see if he was okay. Her fingers tried typing away at the phone when it wouldn't turn on. Was it dead? " How?" Jo knew she always had her phone charged, there's no way she forgot. But right at that moment she felt a piece of napkin over her mouth. She remembered trying to scream and pushing her arms back against her attacker. But something had to be on the napkin because all of a sudden, she felt herself turn weak, her head felt like it was spinning. Her eyes started to close as her frame fall back into the unknown person. Her phone dropped to the ground, hearing the faint clicking of the phone hitting the floor right before everything turned into darkness...


	16. Chapter 16

**Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 16**

Note: This chapter was a difficult one to write, so be warned a little bit.

* * *

Paul; since leaving San Francisco the male had been working from his home which was in LA at the time. Since he'd been doing conferences here for the past year he had decided to make this his home base. But he wasn't doing his normal work for the hospital he helped out at. He was doing his research on Jo. Of course, he had the information he needed; knowing where she was, but that was only half of the key. The rest was forming a plan, he couldn't make his move with people around. He had gathered up a detailed file on her, finding out she was offered fellowships from New York, he had made up some excuse when he called Grey-Sloan to find out if she had taken a fellowship yet, since he was part of the examiners so he knew first hand Jo had passed. Lucky for Paul no one questioned him why he found a good interest within Jo Wilson.

His girlfriend at the moment was a hacker, she could break down any system, which would come in handy when they arrive to Seattle. Why'd she agrees? Probably because his girlfriend Sara knew what would happen if she didn't do as he said. He was this innocent doctor, well known to the world, but to his personal life, he had a temper, if he didn't get what he wanted he needed to punish them. But now the pair had arrived in Seattle, it was game time.

The first day he had Sara being his eyes within the hospital. She had managed to get the information he needed. He found out Jo was involved with some doctor named Alex Karev, interesting. If his plan didn't work, he could always use this doctor to his advantage. He also found out she was happy, that didn't sit well with him, he wanted to punish her now. For years when she disappeared he thought she was dead in a ditch somewhere, but reality was she was alive and happy. If only his wife saw what was coming her way.

Days passed, and everything was leading up to this moment. The pair were sat out in a van he rented. Sara was at the computer typing away trying to explain what would happen. She was blonde, but not dump. She knew about Jo, or Brooke whatever she went by now. She was scared, after the amount of beatings she's already endured for making one mistake with him, she knew if she obeyed he'd kill her. But the funny thing was Paul would get away with it. Sometimes you had to do what you had to, to keep yourself alive.

" There's tons of people in every corner, but this hall, there's a nurse's desk around the corner, but the hall itself no one is lurking around that's your best bet of getting her." There on her computer screen she had blueprints of that one wing. Sarah had followed Jo and the day before and figured out she walks down that one hall a bunch of times. It was the easiest route to get to her.

" What's the plan exactly? Are you going to hurt her?" Maybe it was stupid question, but Sara wanted to know what she was getting herself into.

" Depends. She ran, she hid, Jo needs to be punished, I don't intend on killing her, just beating her up a little. But if she puts up a fight, I can't promise it won't get out of hand." The truth was the truth. Paul wasn't going to sugar coat the actions he was willing to take.

Sara was questioning if she should be helping him, but she was terrified what would happen if she backed out. " We agreed, no killing, you can hurt her, but no killing. The bottom line is I can only hold the system down for 10-15minutes before I'll get locked out. I even have a code to get through the phones to ensure that she can't contact anyone. Make it quick." If they got caught they'd go to prison.

" Let's go then. Send the message when it's locked down." Considering he was a doctor the male knew he could blend in to the hospital. He pulled his own white coat he slipped it on, before he went to head out of the van. It was time to put the plan into action.

* * *

Acting friendly and normal was the key to pulling this off. Paul stepped into the hospital taking strides around the building, he had remembered the route that Sara had told him. He rounded the wings stopping to say hello to other doctors. Once he heard the ring of his phone he pulled the item from his pocket glancing at the message. " Show time." He muttered to himself as he noticed the lights turn off, he then tried to look at his phone only to see it wouldn't turn on. His girlfriend was the smart one, he'd admit that much. He caught his wife from the corner of his eyes. He watched her standing in the middle of the hall by herself as her friend disappeared from sight. He slowly took strides over to her carefully as he brought his napkin over her mouth. He could feel her fighting against him. " Don't scream." He whispered into her ear. He wished he was in front of her to see her scare face. That's when she collapses in his arms. Moving quick he whipped his head around making sure no one saw him as the male moved to drag her limb body into the supply closet. He threw her inside, not even caring if she hit her head. She'd wake up in a minute or two. His focus was on locking the door.

" 5-4-3-2-1..." He counted out the numbers as leaned his frame against the door. That's when he watched her eyes open. And just like that he watched her face change into fear.

Jo couldn't remember much when her eyes flickered open, she was leaned up against the shelf, no wonder it felt like her head was pounding. It was dark, but she could see clear as day. Paul; her biggest fear had come true. " W-what do you want?" Fear was written in her voice as he tried to lift herself up. But it was like her legs didn't want to move.

" You're the one that wanted to play this game of cat and mouse, you're the one that went into hiding. I just like to win. You're going to wish I killed you all those years ago." He lifted himself up from the door. That's when he stepped closer to her, only to place his hand on her sides to lift her onto her feet. Once he got her up right he placed a hand on the side of her face. " Someone needs to punish you for leaving."

Jo was terrified, every fiber in her body was screaming at her scream. But for some reason she didn't. Her whole body felt numb, like she couldn't move even when he placed his hands on her arm and now neck as if he was about to strangle her to death. But she'd rather it be her than anyone else she cared about.

" I'm not scared, I'm not the fragile girl you once knew. I know how to stand my ground now." And that's when she lifted one leg up pressing her knee right into his groin area, he loosens his grip which abled her to push her hands to his chest pushing him back. Now if it hadn't been so dark maybe she'd be able to find her way out. With slow steps she got to the door. But right as she was going to escape she felt his hand, more like his fist and he jerked her back to the ground. He was back on top of her. She tried to fight him, but she was weak. Jo felt each punch as his fist came in contact with her face, she thought that's all he was going to do, but no his shoe came in contact with force into her ribs. She forced herself to close her eyes to mend the pain. Her whole body ached, her head felt like it was pounding, and bleeding. It even hurt to close her eyes. Eventually she felt herself pass out, but she heard Paul say " Next time I'll kill you princess." Those were the last words she heard before she couldn't hold on anymore and passed out.

Darkness took over her mind just like that...

* * *

Elsewhere Ben had returned to the hall she had been just a few minutes ago. His eyes darted around the hall in search of his friend. " Jo, Jo" He called out. All he got was silence, where could she have gone in the few minutes he was talking to the nurses. He was about to walk away when his foot hit something, leaning down he picked up a phone. It was Jo's he knew that much.

Where was she? He didn't waste time before making his way down the narrowed halls to find Karev. He should tell security but he wanted to tell Karev first, and let him make the call. Upon arriving he saw Karev, along with Avery and Robbins at the desk while they waited for the lights to come back.

" Are the patients stable?'

All three doctors nodded as they waited to hear what was going on. " Warren, what's going on?" He must have not been wearing a relaxed face as he thought. He tried to figure out the best way to say what was on his mind without worrying the other doctor.

He slowly placed Jo's phone down on the table. " I think something happened to Jo. We were walking when the power went out. I told her to wait while I went to find out what was going on, but when I came back she was gone. But her phone was on the floor. I don't know where she is." Ben was bracing himself for the anger that Karev was goanna let out towards him.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" The second Alex had laid his eyes on Jo's phone he knew something wasn't right. He didn't intend on yelling, but the thought of something happening to Jo torn him up. He was the only one that knew about Jo's husband, of course he was assuming now this little black out was all a way to get Jo alone. " Where did you last see her?" He felt every fiber in him flaming, he needed to find her. He knew the chief said to stay where they were, but to Alex finding Jo was way more important to him.

Sharing a look with Ben he took Jo's phone in his hand slipping the item in his white coat pocket. With steady steps he followed Ben until they arrived to where the resident had last been seen. " She couldn't have gotten far without anyone seeing her. I'm going to check the rooms, you do the same." Alex's voice came out as more demanding. Ben started at the other end, while he placed his hand on the handle of the door beside him, with one tug he pulled the door open. It was still dark so he slipped his phone out flickering the light on he extended his phone light into the room.

Horror came over him. The sight before him made him feel physically ill, Jo was on the ground, her eyes were shut, he could easily see blood on the ground from her head, along with her bruised-up face. Who knew what else happened in this room. And that's when the lights flashed back on. " Jo..." Her name uttered from his lips in a low tone, he had to hold himself together. " Ben, I need you in here, get a gurney NOW" He found enough of his voice to yell to the resident.

He moved down to where Jo was, settling himself down beside her, his fingers stroked over her cheek. " Jo... It's going to be okay. We're going to save you I promise." He whispered when Ben showed up with some nurse's gurney with him. He couldn't leave her but Ben pulled him back outside while he was stuck on the sidelines watching them carefully lift Jo onto the gurney.

He waited, until they started rolling her out paging Shepherd, and Bailey. " Ben... Tell me is she breathing!" It was demanding that much he knew but he felt like himself couldn't breathe seeing the sight before him.

" She's breathing, but we need to get her into surgery now." Ben didn't want to sugar coat it, with a small look to the attending he helped take Wilson to the OR to meet the other doctors.

Nothing ever worked out, that was a fact. And now Alex felt like his world was crashing down. He didn't know if he would survive if Jo didn't make it. He was leaned against the wall his hands trembling as he slid down to the ground. That's when he felt himself break, the tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

She'd come back, he knew it. But the worse part was waiting...He should have been there, this wouldn't of happened if he had been there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 17**

Note: I just wanted to thank everyone that continues to read my story. Especially last chapter, like I mentioned it was a hard one to write, not only because of the pain I put Jo through, but because I wasn't sure how to write Paul. Especially since he hasn't been bought up in the show just yet completely, so I just followed my gut on it. But seeing you guys enjoy reading it and thinking I did a decent job means a lot, so thank you. Also Unleashing the truth will be ending in a couple more chapters, unless I come up with more ideas. Anyways enjoy reading.

* * *

Waiting, he swore he could hear the clock ticking with each passing second. This was torture; not knowing how Jo was doing. Alex was stuck sitting outside the OR, leaned up against the wall. He knew he was told to go to the lobby like any patient's family or loved ones, but he couldn't. He eventually felt someone sit beside him, of course he knew it was Meredith, who else?

No words were spoken between them, Alex didn't have a voice to say anything, and he was sure his friend didn't know what to say to him.

" Jo's going to be okay, she's a fighter." Meredith didn't know what to say, she almost got pulled onto the case and into the OR but Bailey told her Alex would need her outside. What she did know is Jo had a few broken ribs a little internal bleeding but Bailey had said they'd be able to save her. But there's only so much you could tell someone. Meredith knew Alex wouldn't be able to handle it yet. " I know you're worried, but you can't just sit outside the OR, we should go to the lobby.

Of course, Alex knew what his friend was saying, but he physically couldn't move. He felt weak in the knees if he dared to stand up. All he saw when he closed his eyes was Jo's head bleeding and her bruised up face. " Her head, it was bleeding." His voice cracked as he eyes darted to the wall ahead. His whole body was trembling, he couldn't move, not until he knew the woman he loved was okay.

So that's what the pair did, they sat and waited. No one knew how long they sat like this, but it was at least another hour or two before he heard Shepherd stepping out. He was quick to lift himself up from the ground. He finally didn't feel the weakness in his knees when he stood. " How is she?" He knew he caught the other woman off guard but he wanted to know.

" Stable, she had some bleeding in her brain, but I stopped it. She should be fine. It'll be a few minutes before you can see her. They are going to bring her to the general wing, that's where the most damage was done." Amelia gave her friend a half smile as he patted his shoulder before heading on her way.

So there Alex stood waiting until he'd get to see Jo, he hated just waiting around. He wanted to know what happened, although he had a good idea as to what happened in that room. The male was blaming himself until he knew for sure Jo would be okay. He didn't wait much longer before started walking down the hall. He placed himself by the nurse's desk where he would be able to see clear view of when Bailey would bring her to one of the rooms.

It wasn't long before he laid eyes on her, her eyes were closed, as expected. He waited until Bailey waved for him to come in. Stepping forward he walked inside setting himself in the chair besides her. He knew he wouldn't be moving for quite some time.

" It might be a few hours before she wakes up, but we're going to monitor her for the next few days just to make sure she's okay." With that his friend and co-worker walked out leaving him to sit here by himself. Alex didn't waste time before he leaned his upper frame against the bed, his hand taking hers in his own. " Jo... I don't know if you can hear me or not, I think you can, but I need you to wake up. I don't care if it takes a day or however long you need, but I need you to come back to me. I love you, we have house, we're supposed to get dog maybe have kids, we haven't gotten everything we wanted yet. This means you're not allow to leave me." He tried to keep himself collected, but he heard the cracks in his own voice, he knew he'd start crying again if anything were to happen to his Jo.

Alex sat there to what felt like weeks, but in reality, had only been a few days, he never left her side. He had Meredith bring him clothes, and food, but he never once left her bedside. The truth was Alex was terrified that if he left her husband would come back and kill her this time. He felt like he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were glued to her, that was until he felt her eyes open up, he saw the fear written in them. " Hey... It's me. No one is going to hurt you." He felt her hand grasp onto his hand tightly. He leaned over pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. " Call Shepherd or Bailey." The male called to the nurse that was outside.

He and Jo didn't say a word as Bailey came in checking her out, of course she was sore especially her ribs that were broken, but they were going to take her for a CT in a few minutes to make sure they got all the bleeding in her brain. He waited until her doctor left before he said anything. " Jo... I don't want to pry, but what happened?"

Jo didn't remember much of what happened, but she knew Paul had found her. But she also knew the best way to keep Alex safe was by keeping him in the dark, even if he didn't agree. Shaking her head although it bought on some pain.

" Alex, I don't remember." Hopefully he bought it.

One thing wouldn't change, Alex always knew when she was lying. " Jo, I wouldn't do this, but I know when you're lying. You and I both know who did this, even if you can't remember everything. He did this. He beat you up. Now why in hell are you protecting him?" Alex was full well out of patience. How could he protect her if she wouldn't tell him?

" Alex... Please. I can't tell you. I need you to understand its best if I don't talk." Jo was trying to protect him. Paul threaten her, if he knew about Alex she knew he'd use him against her. It was best to keep him in the dark, that much she knew.

Now the male was just getting frustrated with the brunette. He shook his head lifting himself up from the chair. His hand slipping from hers he was trying to hold in his feelings, but he was starting to get annoyed. " God... Jo, I love you but I'm not going to stand here and let you protect your attacker. I understand if you're scared, but I wouldn't let him hurt you I promise that."

A frustrated sigh escaped her parted pink lips. God, she loved him, for how much he wanted to protect her. But wouldn't he realize he couldn't protect her, this whole situation was bigger than the both of them. Paul was dangerous, maybe someday she'd have the courage to turn on her husband but today wasn't that day. " Wouldn't let him hurt me? Last time I checked he already did that. I'm in this hospital bed because no one was there to protect me. I was alone, he still found a way to get to me. You weren't there." Blaming Alex wasn't what she was trying to do, but it was the only way to push him away enough to where he'd back off.

" Your blaming me? I'm sorry all I want is to protect you. I'm sorry I don't understand why you would go out of your way to protect this guy. But you're not blaming me for this. I want him behind bars for what he's done. " Alex wasn't going to stand here right now, that's when he decided he needed a walk. If he stayed there was a great chance he'd say something he regret. Shaking his head, he turned on his foot stepping out. The male needed some air, he didn't understand what was going on. Why couldn't Jo see all he wanted was her safe?

" Alex..." The hurt that ran across his face, maybe she'd gone too far. Her eyes fluttered closed as she watched the one she loved walk out. And all she could do was sit there hoping he'd come back.

Robbins had waited until the room was clear before she made her way into Jo's room. Offering up a warm smile she decided to get right to the point. " I have some news to share with you, but I wasn't sure if you knew already or not that's why I waited for Alex to leave the room. " Of course, it was Alex's business as well as Jo's but she figured she'd let Jo tell him. The blonde waited until the brunette nodded her head along for her to continue. " You're pregnant. You're only about 5weeks along, and luckily with what happened your attacker only got your ribs, the baby was lucky. "

Pregnant? The words ran through Jo's mind the second the blonde said the word. No, she couldn't Alex and herself were always careful. Although considering how sick she's been feeling it wouldn't be far off. But the truth was that thought only terrified her even more. She was scared out of her mind what would happen if she turned Paul in, which was why she was protecting him, or more so protecting Alex. But this baby changes everything. Jo couldn't be looking after only herself, she had to do what was best for their child.

But despite coming to her senses after the way Alex walked out it was like he was slipping away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 18**

After the shock of coming to terms with what Robbins had told her the brunette finally found her voice to ask an important question. " Is the baby okay? Can you do an ultrasound?" Of course, Jo had heard when she mentioned the baby was okay considering the damage Paul did to her, but she needed to see their baby for the first time to know.

" Yeah, let me just bring the medicine in, but do you want Alex here? I can come in an hour after my surgery to do this for you." The blonde saw the way her friend walked out, from the looks of it he wasn't coming back anytime soon. But she wanted him to be here knowing that both of them would regret it if they weren't together when witnessing the ultrasound of their child for the first time.

With that Jo watched Robbins leave, with the nurses on standby outside in case anything happened. A mom; that's what she was going to be, it was terrifying to her. She never had parents, all she had was foster home after foster home, she wouldn't know how to be a parent? But sometimes life threw in curveballs and there was nothing you could do about it. Jo didn't know how long she was lost thinking about her unborn child, but it had to be close to an hour. Was Alex gone? She just wanted him to come back so she could talk to him about everything. Jo knew he was right about wanting her husband behind bars, but her only concern was what if it didn't last? Paul getting off was a possibility and he'd come kill her, there would be no stopping him. But with the life of her child on the line Jo knew what had to be done.

She just hoped she didn't push Alex too far away of no return.

When Alex left her room, he left because he needed to get out. He loved Jo, more than anything but she was damn stubborn. He cared too much, he wanted to protect her, he'd do anything to keep her safe. Alex knew her husband was behind this, and if Jo wasn't going to fess up he'd have to handle it himself. He thought about going to Bailey to involve the cops knowing she was already trying to find the hacker. But there was one piece of information the guy's name. When it came to Jo's husband she tended to be hush hush on the topic. He wouldn't get anywhere with that information missing. After some pacing of his feet back and forth he told himself he should try talking to Jo one more time.

Maybe she'd be ready to hear him out this time. With slow steps he rounded the corners until he stepped into the empty room. He closed the door behind him knowing this conversation had to stay between them for the time being.

" I almost went to Bailey, but then I thought I can't exactly say anything because I don't know his name. Jo please... I'm asking let me help you. I want to keep you safe, but I can't do that if you don't let me." Alex ended up just saying what was on his mind, he needed answers hopefully Jo would understand that.

Jo thought about this, maybe she should just give in. Of course, the brunette understood that he wanted to protect her, but she also wanted to protect him. She decided to wait a few minutes before she told him about the baby. " I want to tell you, but I can't until you promise me something." Jo needed to know he wouldn't do something stupid. When Alex nodded his head, she decided to go on. " Promise you won't kill him, or tell anyone. I will talk to the cops I will, but in my own time." The fear was written into her voice.

Alex eventually sat himself down in the chair beside her bed. He nodded for the female to go on. " I promise not to hurt the guy, but if he ever lays another hand on you all bets are off. Why are you taking your time going to the cops?" That's what stuck in his head, he didn't understand why she wouldn't go to the cops. Especially when she knew how much he'd do anything to protect her.

Maybe they needed to have this conversation, it was just awful timing. It was actually, quite overdue. Jo had gotten lucky that after her and Alex got back together he hadn't pried much when it came to her husband, of course he asked questions but she always seemed to get herself out of the situation. But everything felt different now to her. " I'm scared, I'm terrified if I turn him in, tell the cops and things don't work in my favor that he goes free. And you know what happens next Alex. " Pausing for a brief second her lips turned into a thin line before she spoke her last words. " He'll kill me. " Jo knew that's exactly what would happen.

A sigh escaped his lips as he leaned his upper frame over slightly against the bed as he grasped her hands in his. " I know it's scary, but you can't let him get away with this. You can't let him have control. I know it's terrifying, but I promise I won't let him hurt you. But if you need time to figure out if you're ready to go to cops take the time you need."

Alex was asking her to be brave, and Jo knew she had to especially when it came to their child. She didn't want to have a baby and feel like she had to watch her every move. " Alex... I know I need to go to cops, I will just give me a little time. But I have to tell you something." The brunette was nervous about telling him. He was great with kids she had no doubt that he'd love and be a great dad to their child, but it was the fear that the pair weren't ready for this that was holding her back.

" I'll try to be patient, but I just don't want him getting away with this." Alex had been through the ringer over the years, he knew Jo was scared, but he didn't want her psycho husband to get away with it. " Hey, whatever it is you can tell me." The brunette seemed nervous to him, his hand gave hers an easy squeeze to tell her he wasn't going anywhere.

This was happening, Jo assumed telling Alex about the baby would make it all so real. They would soon be parents. It wasn't something she ever thought about but with Alex she knew he was the only one she ever wanted kids with. " I'm pregnant.." The words seemed to just flow right from her mouth. " I know it's not something we planned, but sometimes the best things are unexpected." At least that's what the female knew. She could agree considering she never expected to meet someone like Alex and fall in love like never before.

Pregnant, he swore his mind had shut off when she uttered those words. But despite his mind doing one thing, he couldn't hide the goofy grin from curving along his lips. He and Jo were going to be parents. He moved himself slightly to lean over cupping her face gently so not to hurt her. " We're going to be parents." He uttered before he placed a loving kiss to her lips. He never thought he wanted kids, but when Jo told him he couldn't help but feel thrills of happiness all over him.

After trying to think about all the different reactions he could display Jo wasn't expecting Alex to be so happy. But it warmed her heart to see him happy. In the end that had been all she ever wanted. There were no words that the female could form as she felt all these overwhelming emotions at once. Her hands only wrapped around the male just holding him close; even if just for a little while. Despite everything that happened between them, their fights she felt safe with him.

Always has.

They stayed like that until Robbins knocked at the door bringing the ultrasound medicine into the room. Just telling Alex had made all of this real, but getting to see their baby made it real. But the female was full of excitement. She never thought she'd be this excited for anything, but a mini Alex and herself was growing inside her, and that felt magical.

" Are you two ready to meet your baby?" Their friend spoke cheerfully as she set everything up. Setting the medicine up besides the other side of Jo where Alex wasn't.

" Yes." Both said at the same time. Jo's was more excited than her other friend. With a few nods between them Arizona had flicked the ultrasound on displaying the blank screen as she took the monitor into her hand. With grace she lifted the shirt up on Jo revealing her still tiny stomach. " This might sting a little, but that's normal." Once the blonde got confirmation from the brunette she placed the jell on her stomach, carefully rubbing it around before she started moving the monitor. " Now if you two looks at the screen you can see your baby. The little bean is still small, but there." Her finger pointed to the small image on the screen. Arizona couldn't be happier for her friends, Alex was so good with his patients she knew they'd be good.

Now that's where the overflow of emotions came, Jo felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. She couldn't form the right words to express how she felt. Despite this awful thing that has happened to her, this miracle was still happening. That tiny image was from Alex and herself. She leaned her head into Alex's shoulder just taking in the screen that showed their baby. For Alex it was quite the same. He was in awe of the sight before him. He's seen how happy his patients were with a baby, but getting to experience it all for himself was another story.

" I'll go print out a copy for you both okay. I'll be right back." With that Arizona had disappeared from sight stepping out to give the pair a moment together. It's what she would've wanted, so out of respect she decided to go get them a copy of their baby.

After Arizona left Jo couldn't stop smiling. For one Alex was understanding now why she needed some time to decide what to do, and the other the pair had just seen their baby for the first time. Jo was in awe with Alex, he looked happy, the smile on his face, the way his eyes were still glued to the screen.

But just like that their moment was disturbed when some blonde girl appeared at their room door. A frighten look upon her face. Her eye was bruised up but it still didn't make sense why she came to this room.

" Can we help you?" Jo found her voice after straighten herself up in her bed, that's when Alex turned to looked to the newcomer into the room. Jo felt him wrap a protective arm around her shoulders. Which was understandable considering recent events, but for some reason the brunette wasn't worried about this girl.

" Actually, I'm here to help you. I'm Sara, I want to help you put away Paul." Sara knew the risk of the situation if Paul found out where she was. But after he got back and told her about all the damage he did to Jo. It was as if he enjoyed torturing her, and of course when she called him out about making sure he didn't kill her, that's when he decided to hit her eye. The blonde couldn't live this life so she figured if she gave up the information she knew, that it would help free Jo and even herself at the end.

Alex was stuck confused since he didn't know who Paul was, but he had a good idea as to who, as for Jo her mouth had dropped open in shock.

It was as if every happy moment shattered into pieces.


	19. Chapter 19

**Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 19**

You might wonder what bought Sara to her breaking point. She was terrified what would happen if she were to turn against Paul. But as scared as she was, she knew there was only one way this would end. Once Paul got bored of her she'd probably end up dead in a ditch somewhere. Yes, they managed to get away with the hacking, but somehow the first chance she got when the pair were on the way to the hotel they were staying she found herself asking. " Jo, Brooke is okay right? You didn't do too much damage?" Of course, it was a risk showing that she cared about this other woman. But Jo was her in another life. The only difference was Jo had the courage to walk away, Sara on the other hand wasn't brave enough yet. With sweating palms on the wheel of the car she waited bracing herself for what he was about to do.

" She's alive, if that's what you're asking." Paul knew he made a promise not to kill his wife, but it would've been so satisfying if he had pulled the trigger on her life. But he had other cards in motion. Paul knew the way to get Jo to come back to his side, all he had to do was threaten her poor Alex's life and then he'd have the brunette right where he wanted her. " But if no one finds her in time, who's to say she won't be dead." A devilish smirk tugged along his lips as the pair turned into the parking lot. He'd finish business with Sara once the pair got inside their room. Why would his girlfriend care if he tortured his wife? It's what that low life woman deserved, especially after leaving the way she did. If Jo had given him the chance years ago Paul knew for a fact he would've killed her.

Sara felt the nerves running through her body, she felt it once they were alone in the hotel room she knew he'd strike. Of course, she had known what she had gotten herself into, but he wasn't always like this. When Paul and herself had met he was a gentleman but perhaps that's how he wheeled you in. She heard the clicking of the room key knowing she'd have to step inside any second now. With slow steps she walked into the well decorated room. She was about to turn around when she felt him grasp her arms, almost as if he was about to toss her across the room.

" You don't ever dare cross me. I decide if one of you live or die. I didn't kill her because I have other plans in mind. But if you think about caring about that piece of trash I will kill you so fast you won't know what hit you." The anger was built into his eyes as he raged to his girlfriend. He let her loose only before his fist came in contact with her eye. An evil smirk came curving along his lips before he walked away to the desk, the male had some last-minute finishing touches before his next move.

His new plan was news to her, the blonde had gotten the impression that he was only going to hurt Jo then leave her alone. But that was dumb thinking guys like Paul never walked away until they won. But after the way he threaten her just now had every fiber in her telling her to run. But she couldn't. If he caught her running then he'd kill her. The difference was she had an enough proof to put him away. She wasn't stupid Sara had recorded every conversation between them on her phone, along with the proof about the hacking. The only problem was if she decided to turn him in she could go away unless she framed him with the hacking material.

Somehow there had to be a way, out right?

Having already made up her mind Sara had sat to the side watching him work. He seemed to be planning something, the blonde wasn't even sure if he was aiming for Jo or her boyfriend at this point. But the blonde knew Paul was dangerous, but seeing the way he told her he called the shots when it came to their death; Sara decided then she was going to get out. Just like Paul she had a plan up her sleeve. She pretended to walk by him every few minutes to try to take a sneak peek. It looked like he was talking to someone about an explosion. Please tell me he wasn't planning on blowing something or yet someone up. Shaking her head, she went back to the bed slipping on her shoes. " I'm running out to get food." She called.

Normally Paul would question his girlfriend's sudden desire to go get food, but he was too busy with his next plan of action to care. Bringing his hand up he waved her off as if it were nothing before he heard the clicking of the door open and close.

Escaping that was one part, but where was she heading? If she turned him in for all his wrongs, it would incriminate her as well. But there had to be a silver lining somewhere. After leaving the hotel the blonde had climbed into her car. Sitting behind the steering wheel, she wanted to move but couldn't. But somehow, she knew the only thing she could do was go see Jo. In no means did Sara believe the brunette would hear her out, why would she? Sara had been part of the accident concerning her, but she couldn't give up. Sara had been a sitting duck for far too long, it was time to fight back.

With a location in mind Sara had started the car. The thing was the blonde wouldn't have a lot of time, eventually Paul would start to wonder where she was. There was only so many places near the hotel that she could've gone to get food from. But she told herself not to worry, if she didn't have this go her way, maybe she deserved to get what was coming to her. After all Sara did agree to help her boyfriend fully knowing that he intended on tormenting Jo. On some level the female felt a sense of guilt, what if Paul had killed his wife? It would've been on her. So yes, Sara was heading there to ensure he didn't do more damage than he planned.

The route to the hospital didn't take very long, upon pulling into a spot she could see cop cars up front. But this could've meant Jo had been found, but did she remember what happened? Being a terrified woman herself, she doubted Jo would've gone to the cops willingly. "Act normally" Sara told herself, they have nothing on her, she was just visiting someone. Taking her bag that now had the hacker flash and the recordings of their talks, the blonde slowly pulled herself together stepping out. With one click of locking the doors, and small steps the female didn't waste time getting inside. The bottom line was she wanted to get this business taken care of as soon as possible.

Of course, Sara knew better than to go to the desk up front, she knew it was only family that got any information on the patient. So, she did what she could overhearing some doctors talking about Jo, and checking up on her. Sometimes all you had to do was eardrop to get what you needed. With that the blonde waited until the coast was clear enough to step inside. Nerves starting trembling through her body as she waited for the pair to notice her. And just like that after the brunette asked who she was, the words started forming. " I'm Sara, I want to help put away Paul." Based on the confused look upon her boyfriend's face it appeared he didn't know much on Paul.

Alex was sure he could piece together, Sara, this guy Paul and Jo, there's only one person he wanted to see put away, and that was Jo's husband. But considering the conversation the pair had just had, he didn't want to force anything on her. He was quick to stand to his feet. " Now isn't the time, as you can see Jo's been through a trauma, we don't know you so I think you should leave..." He was going to say more until he noticed from the corner of his eye Jo had held her hand up telling him to stop.

" She can stay. I love you for trying to help and protect me, but she could help us." Jo directed her words to Alex, before turned her eyes to the new comer. " Sara... If you know Paul, you obviously know what he's like. Don't argue with me. I see the terrified look on your face, that was mine for years. What is he planning?" Jo found herself feeling for this girl, she was his new victim; that was clear.

Right to the point the blonde thought, slipping her hands in each one of her pockets since they were shaking nervously. " I don't know, but I know he's planning something for your boyfriend here. He got what he wanted with you, but he knows the way to get you is through him..." Nodding her head to the protective male that was now standing beside the brunette.

" Fiancé you mean." Alex couldn't stop himself from correcting the blonde. H got the sense she was harmless which is what got him to sit back down. " I'm assuming this Paul is Jo's ex and your current boyfriend. If you want to help, give us what you have on him." Anything that would help put the guy behind bars.

" Calm down, Alex." Jo placed her hand upon his arm to calm him down. She in no means wanted to scare Sara, after all she came all this way to try to help. Especially since the brunette understood how much she was risking.

The blonde had closed the door to Jo's room. She wanted to help but she wasn't ready to risk someone walking in on this conversation right now. " Okay, here's a flash drive it has the blueprints of the hospital. I'm smart I know how to hack into computers. I'm starting to think that's why he tried to make me feel like I was special. It has the codes how I shut the system down. Then this is the recorder I've been wearing for weeks. You see shortly after I got involved with him whenever I didn't go along with what Paul said he'd hit me. I was terrified what he'd do if I didn't help him. I made him promise not to kill you." He blonde was desperate now; the pleading was in her voice. Slipping her hand into her bag she pulled out the flash drive along with the small recorder before placing it on over into the male's hand. " I know it's no excuse, but I didn't know what to do..." That's when the tears sprung to her eyes.

" It's okay. I know what it's like to feel like there's no way out. He's terrifying especially when you disobey him. I don't blame you. What's important is that you've come forward now. I know you were boxed in, but I promise Alex and I will protect you. We'll hand this to the cops and try to make a deal." Of course, Jo couldn't fully commit to that promise but she had already decided to talk to the cops but this flash drive would be enough to put him away, pus the hacking soft drive.

For the first time since she's come face to face with her demons Jo felt like everything could work out. Especially with it being obvious Alex wouldn't get scared off. Everything happens for a reason...


	20. Chapter 20

**Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 20**

Yes, Jo felt safer knowing she had evidence that could put Paul away, but the bottom line was she would never truly be safe until he was put away. She only hoped she could find a way to ensure Sara didn't get taken down with him. Jo felt for the girl all too much; she remembers being in a similar position, but the only difference was Jo was the one getting beaten until she felt like she couldn't feel her limbs anymore, but Sara probably had been put through hell too and even now she was too terrified of getting killed that she went along with his plan. Jo felt her eyes flutter shut as the memories came flowing back into mind. The nightmare she wanted to wake up from for years.

And just like that it was like Jo was bought back to all those years ago when she had come home from going to the store to get Paul a new pair of socks and she happened to just put down the small bag when she heard the door close. With a bright smile formed onto her lips she turned to face her husband. " I got you the socks you wanted." Going right ahead to pull out the white pair he had asked for.

And just like that he got closer to her with that smirk upon his lips and then she felt his hand contact with her cheek slapping her. She had to close her eyes to force the tears from coming to her eyes. She hadn't meant to upset him, but she never did.

" You don't listen. You got the wrong ones." He hissed right before she remembered Paul pushing her back and slapping her face yet again. And that my friend was how the hits started, the small hits to the face, before he started pushing her up against walls, and his hands around her neck as if he was going to straggle her. That had been the first time she had been terrified of him. The flashbacks flashed her mind before her eyes snapped open. Her body was shaking like crazy even as Alex's hand came to her shoulder comfortingly to try to calm her down.

" Jo... Hey you're okay." One second the brunette had been completely fine telling Sara they'd help her and the next he felt her shaking besides him and it even looked as if sweat was coming over her forehead. He placed his hand upon her shoulder gently shaking her. " Baby... It's okay snap out of it. I'm right here." He whispered in a way so only Jo could hear.

Snapping out of it. Her eyes darting around the room until her glaze settled on Alex's features, his eyes seemed to calm her right down. ' I'm with you." She uttered the words as she reached over carefully trailing her fingers along the side of his face. She felt him nod against her hand.

This had been the first time since they had gotten back together that the flashbacks had actually, hit her. Of course, the dreams always haunted her, but when she was laying in Alex's arms she felt so safe, like nothing could touch her. But maybe because Sara and them were now talking about Paul maybe that's why the flash had come back to her.

" I want to see a cop. I want to tell them everything." Jo had wanted to think more on the idea, since she wasn't sure how to get the blonde out of this mess. But the more time they wasted discussing the matter the more time it gave Paul the chance to run.

" Jo... Are you sure?" Alex knew the brunette wasn't thinking straight, she kept changing her mind. But she was going through a lot of trauma you know. Alex was only looking out for what's best for her. Jo may be concerned about this Sara girl, but he wasn't. His only thought was on Jo in all of this.

" Yes, I should've talked to the cops the second I woke up. The more time we waste the more he has time to escape. Paul isn't an idiot he'll realize what Sara's doing and run or worse come find us. I can't let him hurt me again..." Her words came out in a low tone, she was scared, she looked to the male with small eyes telling him she needed to do something. Fight back.

Alex found himself nodding seeing the look in Jo's eyes. She needed him to help her out and at the end of the day he'd do anything for her. " Say put, I'll be right back with a cop." He whispered tenderly pressing a kiss to her forehead. It was about time they did something instead of sitting around doing nothing.

After that Alex lifted himself up from his spot stepping away to slip out of the room. Jo seemed to trust this Sara girl, so he figured that was enough to leave the brunette alone with this new girl. He walked through the hall until he got to the center of the wing where the cops were waiting. Alex knew they had been waiting to gather a statement from the accident. " Officer, I'm Dr. Karev. My Fiancée is Jo Wilson the patient from the attack. She's ready to talk to you." Somehow Alex was starting to feel nervous about what the pair were about to share. Yes, Jo was scared, with reason, but opening up involving the cops changed everything.

" Okay. Mr. Karev. I'm Officer Walsh." Extending his hand out he shook Alex's hand before following the other male down the hall. Since getting call a few hours earlier he'd been waiting to get a statement. Sometimes you had to wait to get the truth. With that Alex led him down the narrow halls until they reached Jo's hospital room. When he arrived the new face, Sara had moved to the other side of the room in one of the extra chairs. The male stepped outside bringing in another chair for the officer.

" Jo do you want her to stay or leave?" Obviously, he was referring to the blonde in the corner. Yes, she may have come clean, but that didn't cross out all the bad. Even if it was because she was terrified.

" Yes, if we plan on telling the whole truth, we need her." The brunette nodded her head reaching her arm out for Alex to come back and sit down with her. After a few moments the male had come sit himself at the edge of her bed. Leaning her head against his chest when she felt his strong arms slip around her frame. She needed to feel safe when telling this story. She waited until the cop was sat down and ready to talk.

" I'm Officer Walsh. I'm sorry about what happened to you, but do you remember what happened that day?" He was gentle especially with people that have been through trauma like the brunette has.

Jo felt herself gulp up as the fate of truth came hitting her all at once. Glancing up once at Alex and seeing his supportive smile she turned her attention to the officer at hand. " I remember Dr. Warren leaving me in the hall to go find out what was going on. The next thing I knew I felt someone behind me. I tried to fight, I really did but he was too strong. I was knocked out. I don't remember much what happened... But his name is Paul Stadler. He attacked me." The tears started rolling down her cheeks as she recalled what happened the day before. Before the officer could say anything, the female held her hand up. " there's more..." Pausing for a second, she took the flash drive Sara had given her. " He's behind the hacking. He sorted this whole hacking system just to get me alone. You'll find the codes on this drive, and blueprints of the hospital." She slipped the drive over into his hand.

Walsh gladly took the drive from her hand slipping the item into his pocket. " If you don't remember how can you be sure you know who your attacker was?" It wasn't that the officer didn't believe her, she seemed like someone that could be creditable. But he had to get all information needed.

Of course, Jo didn't believe she would have to tell him why Paul attacked her of all people, but she didn't mind. She told herself she was done being terrified she needed to live her life. Nothing was going to hold her back. " Umm... Paul, and I go back a few years. I'm married to him, but after we got married, he started abusing me. I was forced to change my name and live on the run." The brunette paused with her words, biting down on her lower lip. She was about to say something more to continue on when she heard Sara's voice.

" It might sound crazy, but Jo's telling the truth. I have recordings of him telling me his plan. I know this makes me look bad but as you can see from my face if I didn't do what he wanted, I'd be dead." The blonde knew she was risking herself but she had to hand over the proof. With shaky hands she slipped the recorder over to the officer. Maybe this would get the three somewhere.

" Are you saying this Paul guy wanted this building hacked so he could beat up his wife?" The idea sounded farfetched to the officer.

" Yes, if you listen to the recordings you'll hear him give off his plan." Sara nodded to the recorder hoping that would direct the male to listen to the proof. With that Walsh lifted himself up excusing himself outside to check out the information he just got.

The officer waited until he was far enough from the room, his finger pressing the play button. " Brooke, Jo whatever she wants to be called is going down. I won't kill her, but a good beating is in store. What I need you to do is hack the system, find a closed area where I can get away with this." There was pause before the male's voice went on. " If you don't I promise I will make your life hell, I'll kill you." The rage within his voice gave away the fact Paul was serious. Walsh didn't have to look at the flash drive to know whose fault this was. With a few strides he stepped into the room. "Where can I find Paul? "

Those were the four magic words Jo had wished to hear for years. This meant the officer was going to arrest him, or at least question him. Jo could let out a sigh of relief, as she heard the blonde give off the address of the hotel and room they had been staying in.

" I'm sorry, but miss we will have to take you in too. Because you came forward maybe we can try to get you a deal but, you are an accessory to a crime." Walsh gave off an apologetic smile to the blonde as she stood up. He took his cuffs out wrapping the mental cuffs around her wrist. With that the officer led Sara out of the room, only stopping to speak with another officer. Walsh was telling the other officer where to find Paul. They'd be sending cop cars out there in a few minutes.

Once the pair were along, the brunette turned in Alex's arms looking up at him with a smile on her face. " I know it might be too soon, but I feel free. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. For so long I was terrified to tell the truth, feeling like all I had was to run. But now I know I'm not weak, I'm a survivor. " She wasn't weak, maybe when she first met Paul, but now she was strong, she could stand her own ground. " As long as I have you I know it's going to be okay." Alex was like her anchor always pulling her back to a safe place to land.

A warm smile tugged along his lips as his eyes looked down to meet her beautiful hazel eyes staring right at him. He loved seeing that adoring look upon her features. Jo look somewhat happy with how this turned out. He bought his hands to her face, cupping her face in his grasp. " You, Josephine Alice Wilson, are the bravest, strongest person I know. I am lucky to get to spend every day with you. So, thank you for letting me love you, and for loving me." He whispered with pure love written over his features.

Jo leaned up pressing a single kiss to his lips. " You make it easy. I love you." The brunette mumbled against his lips. And just like that the pair shared a moment to be happy they were together. Even with all the crazy stuff going on, they parted those thoughts from their minds. Jo was alive, the cops were after Paul, they were in their own little bubble of love.

Elsewhere the ringing of lights speeds up to the front of the hotel. Stopping their cars, they had their guns ready in case it was needed. Deciding to only send two guys in, the men started into the building. It wasn't long before they were taking the elevator up to the level. Upon arriving to the right door, they knocked.

Within a few minutes any person in the lobby of the hotel would see Paul Stadler with his hands behind his back being led out into the fresh out. He had a whole new chapter coming.

On this fateful day, it was like it had come full circle, through all the bad the devil got what he deserved.


	21. Chapter 21

**Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 21**

 **Note:** **First off, I choose to write this chapter this way purely because I don't feel Jo would ever be safe even with Paul in prison. Second, I wanted to dedicate this chapter to karevsjosephine , she helped me come up with the idea for Paul in this chapter. And last if you do follow on Twitter you will know there are only two chapters left, but the good news is I'm already planning my next Jolex story.**

Paul was arrested; he was gone. Jo felt free like there was nothing standing in the way of her life anymore. She could do whatever she wanted, she and Alex could get married eventually. Nothing was holding her life back. But of course, the thought of him getting released would stay at the back of her mind. But if you really thought about it; all the crimes Paul was discovered of, it was a long shot he'd escape.

It was weird, it had been a full 2hours since the events went down. Jo knew Alex wasn't concerned but the brunette was about Sara. She got dragged into a bad situation, she didn't deserve to go down for this. Of course, Jo didn't want to go behind his back, but she knew Alex wouldn't approve if she attempted to get the blonde a deal. Jo still had to stay here for a few more days, being confined to the hospital bed sucked. She swore she was going crazy, especially since she managed to convince Alex it was alright to go back to work.

The way Jo saw it was no one should stop their life just because she got hurt. Of course, she's realized Alex could very well take the time off, but she didn't believe he should have to; not for her. But this gave her a chance to have a secret meeting with the Walsh cop guy. Yeah, it could backfire on her if Alex were to come in, but at this point, Jo didn't care. She had Alex wrapped around her finger, all she had to do was explain the situation, he'd yell for a minute and the next he'd forgive. It was all part of the routine.

Jo had managed to lift herself from the hospital bed and take a pair of the clothes Alex dropped off for her to change into. She was sick of wearing this hospital gown. After changing into a pair of jeans and one of Alex's sweatshirts she looked herself over in the mirror. " I don't look as bad as I used to." She mumbled to herself. With that Jo stepped out of the bathroom only to see Officer Walsh step in. " Hi, thanks for coming. I wanted to see if it was possible to talk about Sara." Jo had settled down on the edge of her bed to face the officer.

To say Walsh was confused when getting a call from Jo Wilson, normally he shouldn't come especially when there wasn't a purpose, but she'd just been through a tough trauma; so, he didn't see the harm in coming. Settling himself down in the same chair he had a few days ago waiting for the brunette to appear. Eventually, she stepped out of the bathroom taking a seat in front of him. " Sara? What about her? She's behind bars, she can't help hurt you anymore."

" That's the thing, I don't think she deserves to be in prison. Yes, she helped Paul, but he was threatening her. There's no way she would've agreed unless he tried to hurt her. I've been in her position, I know what it's like to feel powerless like you're forced to go along with the plan or you'd end up dead. " Jo knew how her ex worked all too well. As for her, he never made her do anything, only decided to abuse her when she did something that ticked him off.

It wasn't like the officer wasn't listening to what she was saying, he got it loud and clear. He felt for the blonde, they got into a bad situation, and now the young female was paying for it. " Listen, I'm doing what I can to help Sara out. But the bottom line is she hacked into a hospital system. I can't just let it slide. She can't go unpunished. "

" I know, but she doesn't deserve to go to jail for a crime she only did to protect herself. I know it was wrong, but she helped put Paul away. Is there anything that can be done?" Jo felt like she was acting desperate trying to help Sara; someone she barely knew. Her eyes looked the officer over trying to figure out if she was getting through to him or not.

" I can talk to my boss see if I can get something better done. I can maybe get her on community service, but that's all. I'm not promising anything." Walsh spoke to the brunette when a sudden voice came into the room.

Alex had stepped into the room seeing the officer sitting across from Jo. " What's going on? Jo are you in trouble?" He really doubted she was figuring it probably had to do with Paul. He silently sat himself down on the edge of the bed beside the female. He placed a gentle hand on her back.

" No, baby it's fine. I was just trying to talk to Officer Walsh about Sara. I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to get her out of prison." She hoped by batting her eyes at Alex he wouldn't be that upset with her.

All he did was nod, not wanting to get into this in front of a stranger. They'd discuss this at a later time. With that, the officer had written down some notes before making his way out. Now this left the pair alone.

" Jo... We talked about this. I know you feel the need to help Sara, but she did a crime, you can't just get her off the hook." Alex understood he did she felt the need to make things right. But when someone does a crime, especially helping Paul get to his Jo, he couldn't let that slide.

" Alex... I know you think you have to protect me, but you don't. Sara is harmless, I promise. She only helped Paul because he would've killed her. I know your scared something could happen to me. But he's gone." Jo breathed out as she looked over at him. He had that fearful look upon his features. She placed her hand on his cheek feeling him instantly lean into her touch. " I'm safe." She whispered meeting his dark eyes.

For the first time, Alex couldn't seem to find the right words. He never told the brunette, but whenever he wasn't here with her and slept at home or an on-call room, he always had these nightmares of Paul hurting her. He was terrified of letting anyone get to her, even if he knew deep down Jo was right. He leaned into her touch just brushing his lips against hers to ensure she was really here. " You're safe." He whispered, his voice so tender and small.

It was moments like these when Jo really knew what it felt like to be loved. It wasn't until Alex did the brunette really understood what love was, what they shared was pure, crazy about each other love.

Elsewhere...

Paul had been in for some questioning about the events at the hospital, and the hacking. What proof could they really have? Paul didn't get nervous, not right away. If you got nervous or showed sweat in this situation you looked weak and guilty. But all he did was sit there and listen. If anything, he'd be doing some time because of the threats he placed upon Sara. Although his girlfriend apparently placed him at the crime.

" Okay maybe that's my voice, but you can't prove anything." Paul shook his head telling the cops. That's when one of the cops slammed their hand on the desk. " Cut the crap. It doesn't matter what you say or doesn't say. We're locking you up. Not only does someone place you at the scene when Jo Wilson was taken, but your voice saying what you intended to do to her is on this recording." Walsh wasn't taking any crap, not when it came to a crime like this.

That was the only conference Paul had with the officers until they halted him up and made him do the whole prison pictures, before signing him into one of the prison units. Here the male was sitting on the crappy bed, in an orange jumpsuit. This was something Paul hadn't seen coming, but the worse they'd do is force him to stay for a few nights; maybe a court hearing. But he'd make Jo and Sara look crazy.

He had a way of explaining situations to where he got people to see his point and believe every word he said. Explains how he convinced Jo or Brooke so many times how his beatings were all their fault, how they were crazy for questioning him.

He had that convincing voice; it wouldn't fail him now.

Those were the words running through his mind just a few days ago. But now he was standing in his cell. Paul felt the stares all over him, he knew his cell mates didn't like him, although he never shared any information. But the men here all seemed to hate him. Paul could convince anyone of anything, but this made him nervous, in more ways than one. He watched his back whenever he got let out to eat or use the crappy toilets. It gave him chills. That day something felt off. The male could feel something bad was about to happen.

That's when everything flashed before his eyes. One second Paul was walking down the narrow hall eyeing the other inmates, and the next he grasped as if for air when he felt a knife stab him into his stomach. Not only once but twice, as if the guy was trying to jam him to pieces. His hands came up to push his attacker back but his blood was dripping down his jumpsuit, he could feel it through the thin material. This was the first time he felt frozen in his spot, he never let himself get ahead of himself, but right now he felt too much blood dripping from his body. His fingers curled around the cell bar grasping out for air. " Guard." He tried calling out, but he knew by the time someone came it would be too late.

Seconds, minutes passed when he finally heard someone coming, paddling feet in a rush. You'd think a guard would've come by now, but now these cellblocks; the people that worked here were stupid. He refused to lose, but that's when his eye sight started to become blurry, he felt the weakness in his body right before he collapsed.

Sometimes when you become a cloud of darkness, evil, you can only be capable of so much damage before you disappear.

Today was finally the day Jo was getting released from the hospital. She was standing on her two feet, packing up the last of her stuff into a bag when she felt Alex come in. " Hey... You look like you've seen a ghost." Of course, the brunette was joking, but Alex was looking pretty serious.

That morning Alex wasn't expecting to get a disturbing phone call from Walsh, only to inform him that Paul was dead. Of course, that thought alone made him sleep better at night. He never thought Jo was completely safe knowing he was only behind bars, what were to happen if he escaped or released? Once an abuser always an abuser. But all Alex could do was nod to himself before walking into Jo's room.

He tried to laugh her comment off, but he couldn't. He slipped a loose arm around her shoulder forcing her body to fall into his. " He's dead. Walsh called this morning that he was killed in prison. I don't know the details, but he's gone." He whispered in a whisper. He wanted to keep Jo calm. Normally he would never wish death upon anyone, but in this case, Paul got what he deserved.

" He's dead." The shock was heard in her voice. Paul was dead, he was truly gone out of her life. Deep breaths, in and out she told herself as she calmed herself down. Relief that's what it felt like knowing he wasn't going to be able to hurt anyone again. A small tint of a smile came tugging at her lips as she leaned her head back just so she could see Alex's face. She knew he was trying to be gentle despite knowing he was happy Paul was gone.

Maybe now the pair could move forward and just live their lives with their baby. That thought alone bought a real smile on her lips. The world was falling into place.


	22. Chapter 22

**Unleashing the Truth: Chapter 22**

 **Note: I'm so sorry for the delay. I know it's around 2-3 months since I posted. I've been busy and it took time to figure out where I was ending this chapter. But I'm so sorry. There's one more left as to when it'll come I really can't say. Anyways for anyone that reads this thank you and again I'm sorry for the delay.**

The events of Paul's death seemed like a lightyear ago, but the truth was it was now three months ago. Jo was now beginning to show more than ever about her pregnancy, the brunette was now nearing 6months. It was crazy to believe this was how her life was now. The talks were going around the hospital, Jo was aware something was going on, Alex was being distant. Jo had believed everything between the pair was going well, but apparently not.

Scrunching up her nose she spotted Alex down the hall, he seemed in a good mood, perhaps this was the time to corner him. Let's be honest there's only so many times the male could say no to her before the brunette was forced to pull out the big guns. The big guns meaning the puppy dog eyes. With a determined look crossing her features she marched right on over to Alex, she didn't wait for him to react before tugging him into the corner of the hall. " I'm going to ask once, and don't you dare lie to me." Firm that was the way to confront this, along with batting her eyes at him.

That was enough to where he couldn't resist, or at least that's what she believed.

It was only a matter of time before Jo cornered him, he wasn't surprised considering his recent distant between them. But it wasn't because the male was hiding anything, it was purely because he was planning a surprise for Jo. Knowing very well how much the brunette hated surprises he knew Jo would stop him. But even now he'd have to try to play it off. Her batting eyes not doing much help. " Okay, what's going on?"

" Why don't you tell me... You're the one keeping secrets." Jo wasn't trying to be too nice, she knew her fiancé was being secretive, she just didn't understand why. They were two people planning to spend the rest of their life's together, but how could they if one was hiding something? The brunette was sure to keep a straight face, therefore, telling Alex she wasn't playing around.

A long sigh escaped his lips the second he heard her words. He placed a hand on her own, his fingers lazily playing with hers. " Jo... I'm sorry but I can't tell you what you want to know. It's called trusting me. You'll know when it's time."

An instant pout curved along her lips when she heard his words. " Is it a good surprise?" The brunette knew Alex tended to try to surprise her, try being the key word. But Jo hated surprises, but she needed to trust Alex was planning something good. The worst part Jo just wanted to stomp her feet like a child to get what she wanted from him but had to force the urge to down.

" Yes, I promise you, it's a good surprise. Just a few more days I promise." He whispered only to lean down pressing a few kisses to her pouted lips. He wanted to scream what he had planned, but this was something he wanted to keep on the down low until it was ready. Of course, Alex was aware this wasn't what Jo wanted to hear, but sometimes you had to keep secrets. " But how're you feeling? The last few weeks she hadn't been feeling the best with the morning sickness.

" Fine, I don't agree with being kept in the dark, but I suppose I'll have to." Jo knew when to back down when it came to Alex if he wanted to surprise her she couldn't exactly stop him. She leaned into his chest slipping her arms around his frame. 'Much better the last few days. I think the sickness has passed." Thankfully anyways. She wasn't waking up early in the morning rushing to the bathroom. That was a win, right?

He nodded offering up a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around her frame. He took a moment to just hold her in his arms. Despite the secrets just getting to hold the female in his arms was a comfort zone for him. Considering all the pain that had been going on within their life's lately these small moments meant the world to him.

But eventually, the pair had to part. Alex had kissed Jo one last time pressing a single kiss to her lips before he was forced to go his own way. Now it wasn't due to work, the male was finishing up something big. He walked down the narrowed halls and into a conference room where Meredith, Jackson and some others stood. " Listen I need all of this done by tonight. Jo is getting restless and I can't keep blowing her off. I want it to be tonight." He needed to direct his friends to follow his orders. Meredith was in charge of getting Jo to the place for their wedding.

Yes, that's right Alex was planning a surprise wedding for the brunette. He wanted to do something special, it was going to be small, something simple. He only invited their closest friends; the bottom line was them committing to one another. If it were up to him he wouldn't be setting a wedding, it would be just them vowing themselves to one another, but he felt he needed to give Jo this day. But that meant being distant to set this up. So far, the flowers were done, who would be attending, all the decorations were done. Now Alex thought about writing his vows, but he was never one to be good with words.

Saying his vows off the fly would do, after all it would be an even playing field since Jo would be taken off guard.

So that's how the next few days went, he had started making excuse after excuse to avoid spending time with Jo, of course, the brunette wasn't pleased about the matter but in order to keep this surprise he needed to avoid her. Jo tended to know how to read him like a book; she'd figure it out eventually. He was now at the alter standing in his tux, he was fixing his jacket out of nerves eating up at him. He had found this nice garden area and felt it would be perfect for a small wedding. The flowers were starting to bloom, it was a nice day after all.

Made sense to him; it felt perfect.

Now all he needed to do was wait for his bride to show up.

Jo had been wondering since that day in the hall what Alex was up to. It obviously was something big if he insisted on keeping secrets. Secrets weren't something the pair did, not after Paul.

Of course, it frustrated her to no end, but what could she do? She knew how strong headed the male was; when he wanted to keep her at arm's length there was nothing she could do. But a few days had passed and last night Alex never came home. She had arrived at the house before he was due out of his shift. Therefore, she didn't think much of it.

But then she wakes up to a half empty bed, her eyes fluttering open while her hand had patted the now warm sheets. A small frown slowly curved along her lips as she lifted herself up into a living position. She heard the door downstairs which only Jo had lifting herself up onto her feet. " Alex..." The brunette called out through the hall. Now slipping her robe on the female slowly crept through the halls until she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen only to find Meredith there.

" Meredith?" The brunette let the name roll off her tongue seeing as it was early and no sign of Alex, yet his friend broke in. Something wasn't adding up.

Now the plan was for Meredith to sneak in with Alex's key to deliver the box that had Jo's dress inside and leave a note and wait outside. But now she was red handed. She had managed to place down the box when she heard footsteps heading her way along with Jo's voice ringing out through the house. " Hey, Alex asked me to drop this off for you. Read the note and I'll be outside." Quick exit was the way to go she told herself. With that Meredith managed to slip herself out the door, hearing the small click behind her.

The door shut, that left Jo in a quiet house with a confused expression on her lips. But she was curious so she took the few steps up to the counter where the box laid. Her finger tips ran along the edges of the white box, what was her fiancé up to... Her hand slowly lifted the top of the box open, that's when she pushed away the wrapping and found herself looking down at a white dress.

But the dress wasn't the only thing, there was a note from Alex; just like Meredith had said.

" Jo... I love you. I know we've been through our ups and downs, but today is special. I wanted to surprise you with a dream wedding that felt perfect for us. All you have to do is put on the dress and let Meredith guide you. "

All Jo could do was shake her head, Alex was just full of surprises, makes sense why he was being weird this week. The brunette didn't need to think twice before she took the white dress out of the box. It was breathtaking, it was simple with a lace backing. It was perfect.

Now she really could trust Alex to know her taste.

After a few minutes, Jo had come back into the kitchen in the wedding dress. It fit perfectly even with the pregnancy. That was her only concern planning the wedding. A part of her had wanted to wait until the baby arrived before getting married because she was getting bigger every day. But somehow Alex knew how to plan a wedding. Once her shoes were on deciding on a pair of boots. Yes, she was that woman to wear boots to her own wedding; heals would only hurt her feet, and the boots were flat no heal involved.

With that, she had met Meredith outside in her car. God Jo couldn't believe this was happening. She was about to marry Alex; when they first met who would've thought they'd be here? She didn't, but since then Jo realized Alex was pretty special; it wasn't until he did she realize what being in love truly felt like. Through the ride to the location, the brunette had her head rested against the window, her eyes drifted shut for a few minutes.

It wasn't long before Meredith had pulled up to a small garden area, it was breathtaking, that much Jo could admit. Owen was there opening the door for her. " Everything is already ready, whenever you're ready we'll start." Now when Alex had set all this up he didn't want Jo to feel pressured which is why he told Owen not to rush the brunette.

He by no means wanted to scare her away.

Jo found herself nodding her head listening to her fellow attending. But truth be told Jo was ready to marry Alex already, she didn't need to think twice. Offering a smile, she felt she couldn't contain Jo had stepped outside hearing the door close behind her. With slow steps, so she wouldn't come off as if she was in a rush. Although at this point the brunette just wanted to meet Alex and marry him.

Everything, the garden with all the flowers, the few chairs lined up, the lights; it was as if Alex thought of everything. Who knew he had a soft side? Of course, that soft side was more reserved for her.

Jo felt like her heart was beating out of her chest, this moment the one she's been waiting for; pure happiness. But the nerves also ran through her body; she was really about to marry Alex; the best man she could've ever dreamed of. Owen had told her to wait still so he could double check with Alex and everyone else involved to ensure it was time to start.

Waiting... patiently Alex thought to himself. He was aware Jo wouldn't leave him at the altar, but there's always that thought running at the back of his head. Given all the hardships, the relationship fails before Jo. Sometimes he wondered how he didn't scare her off yet.

That's when he looked up seeing Owen. He had mouthed the words. ' Are we ready?" Alex didn't waste time before nodding his head. The small number of people that were invited were seated, considering they had the same friends the chairs were lined up in one side of area. And Jo would just walk down the aisle outside of the chairs. Meredith had just made it up to stand beside him. Ben was over on the other side to stand beside Jo. Webber was waiting at the back to walk Jo down the aisle.

Everything was set; Showtime.

Jo waited patiently for the signal that would tell her to walk down. But the sad part the brunette realized she had no family, no parent to walk her down the aisle, but neither of them did. The only family the pair had were each other. That's when she felt someone come up beside her, lifting her head up she saw Webber standing beside her holding his arm out. Without thinking, Jo slipped her arm through his right before the music started.

Never had Jo thought she'd get the chance to marry Alex; but right now, this would be the highlight of her life; that was until their baby came. So many milestones at once. It was Showtime. With that in time to the music, Jo took one step at a time with Webber down the also but the smile never broke from her lips. Alex made it so easy to smile at this moment, he looked at her as if she was the only girl in the room.

Seconds, minutes, the smile broke out upon his lips when he saw Jo walked down getting closer toward him. He just wanted to reach out and hold her hand in that moment. Only a few more minutes. This was perfect; getting to marry the one he truly loved.

Bailey was up front ready to officiate the wedding. Today all that mattered was him committing himself to Jo, and her to him. Having their close friends by their sides to experience the love between them was all they needed. If it were up to him all that was needed was Jo and himself but she wanted the ones they cared about in her words " Family" here to witness it all. Seeing as no one from their families could be here the hospital family they formed was all they had. That's when he swore he drifted into real happiness when Jo was now in front of him. He reached out lacing their fingers together.

This is where they become one. A unit.

Alex felt like this was the moment he's been waiting for since he uttered those three words all those years ago. Now maybe that had been too early to call it, but he knew he'd be marrying this girl. Jo was never a nobody; always a somebody. His thoughts were put on hold when he heard Bailey gather everyone's attention starting the service. After all the marriage starting points his coworker and friend rounded out to the vows.

Yes, Alex decided to speak from the heart nothing was planned, this wedding he surprised Jo with so it was only fair neither planned what to say unless the other had already started planning out her vows. In the end, Jo decided to go first.

Vows; it was something Jo started thinking about the day they got engaged. This would be the moment she laid all of her feelings on the line for Alex. Of course, it wouldn't be something he didn't already know; but more. All eyes were suddenly on her, the nerves were settling down. But one look at Alex the way her hands fit perfectly in his.

That's when everything fell into place.

" Alex... I love you, when I was younger I always had this notion of love what it was supposed to mean to someone, but it wasn't until you the way you've always loved me did I know what it was. All my life I wanted to run, that was until you. Our feelings, our story came out of nowhere. One second, we're just friends and the next you were all I thought about. The thought of never seeing you again, talking to you broke my heart. I always thought I was too messed up for someone to love me, but you're so screwed up you make me look sane. But I love you more because of all your flaws. We're both messed up but we fit. You and I fit; we always have. I've learned no one can promise the future, but I can promise to love you and be there for the rest of our life's. You're my home, You're my heart."

Jo couldn't recall when the tears welled up in her eyes, but she could easily blame her tears and emotions on the pregnancy, but she also knew standing here in front of all their friends vowing herself to the male was emotional. Despite the tears, her smile never faded; not once.

Now, Jo, had him beat, he had a tough act to follow, and he wasn't that emotional guy, he never saw himself as the emotional type even today of all days. But even hearing the words that came out of the brunette's mouth, and her loving glaze how much she meant the words tore at his heart. " Looks like I've got a tough act to follow." He whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. It was more so to get a laugh in.

" I love you, Jo, I fell for you the moment you bought us donuts from the nurses in the supply closest. I remember thinking I couldn't fall for you but the best move I ever made was falling for you. There's always a moment in life that defines you, and this would probably be mine. After my experience in the past, I always thought I drove anyone I loved crazy, or I wasn't good enough for someone to stay, but the truth is it just turned up I was waiting for the right person; that being you Jo. You're the love of my life, I don't ever want to think of a life without you. We never had the family we deserved but starting today I'm going to be the man to give you everything. You've always had my heart from the start, my love for you only grows. Let's take on this adventure together."

His grin shined as he spoke, he felt so in love with Jo; more than ever. The smiles running upon their lips gave the pure emotions away. With that Bailey started talking giving the death til us part speech while they each placed the wedding band on each other's finger.

This; the moment their life's began, the adventure was only starting. They've been through hell and back, they were two people too screwed up but they fit perfectly. When their lips touched his hands came to cup her face as he pressed a meaningful yet slow kiss to her lips.

And the pieces fell perfectly together, their life's were connected as one.


End file.
